


Your Majesty

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Possible Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina discovers Emma pleasuring herself thinking about her, she knew exactly how she was going to use this information.<br/>But she didn't know it would lead her to realize her own feelings for the blonde.<br/>Could their games lead to a fulfilling relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> As promised, here is the first chapter of my new smutty fic.  
> So first of all, it's my first time trying to write smut that is meant to be read and that will hopefully be enticing and somewhat good to read.  
> So please be gentle, but any advice or suggestion is welcomed so I can write better! Don't hesitate!  
> Second of all, it's weird to have people read smut that I come up with so know that I'm almost blushing at the idea of publishing it. (Almost though cause if you're here reading it it's because you want to!)  
> This first chapter is shorter than the others will be and the real smut hasn't begun yet, but hey I have to set the action.  
> And know that there will be BDSM involved. So if you're not interested, this story isn't for you.  
> My goal is to avoid being vulgar but know that some crude words will be used.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma Swan had been invited to have diner with the Mayor and their son, Henry. She had immediately agreedn not only wanting to see Henry, but also Regina who she was very secretly in love with. Not only was she completely in love with her, she also lusted after her. She couldn't help but stare at the older woman every time she saw her, always dressed in this perfectly elegant and quite authoritative way. She couldn't resist her. Just one intense look from her eyes, or just the faintest smirk on her lips … hell, even the simple sound of her heels on the floor was enough to make her soaking wet.

She just couldn't get her out of her head, and the brunette seemed to always be in her way. Everytime she dropped Henry at her appartment or coming to get him. She was visiting the Sheriff's office at least once a day to request some reports and was calling and texting her as they had become friends now. And yet Emma didn't have enough of her. She wanted …. hell, needed more !

 

The diner went well and Henry had gone to bed an hour ago. Both women were sitting across from one another, finishing the bottle of wine. They had both had a bit too much to drink, not enough to be wasted but enough to loosen up considerably. Emma was glancing every couple of seconds to Regina's cleavage, her eyes slightly darkened in desire. 

« Ms Swan, eyes up here. » The Mayor said with a smirk. Emma had the decency to blush a little and arbored an adorable pout. At least it looked quite adorable to Regina, Emma looked like a puppy like that. 

« Why do you keep calling me Ms Swan ? We've known each other for years. »

« I like calling you that way. » She replied with an intense gaze. Emma felt uncomfortably aroused.

« Right … Well … it's getting late, I should get going …  » She muttered awkwardly, already getting up, putting her glass down on the table.

« No ! You're too inhibriated to drive safely. You can sleep in the guest room, dear. » Came Regina's reply as she also got up, using her magic to clean up the table. Emma was hesitating about taking her offer, not sure if it was the wisest thing to do. But Regina was staring at her almost coldly, silently challenging her to deny her disguised order. Emma sighed in defeat, she could never refuse the woman anything anyway, she wasn't going to start tonight with some alcohol buzzing through her. 

« Alright, thanks. » She mumbled. « Have a good night. » 

« You too dear. » Emma went upstairs, checking on Henry who was sleeping deeply and got in the guest room.

Regina made her way upstairs and got in her own bedroom. She took a quick shower and then put on her nightdress and as she was about to get into bed in the silence of the night, she heard some noises. She frowned and, staying careful, prepared for a fight, she slipped out of her room to follow the noises. They led her to the guest room and then she heard her name. She decided to silently open the door a little, still on her guard, and peered through the gap. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

« What the hell … ? » She whispered to herself. 

Emma was completely naked, sprawled on top of the covers, legs spread wide in this obscene yet so enticing way. Regina's mouth went dry, all her pent up desires for the young woman pooling at her heating core. Regina just couldn't believe what she was seeing as Emma, an arm sprawled across her eyes, her face in the crook of her elbow, was pleasuring herself without any restraint, her movements erratic and almost rough. Regina was hypnotized, listenning to the blonde moaning out her name shamelessly. Her own breathing was quickening as all she could think about was joining the sheriff. 

It was still hard to wrap her mind around the fact that Emma was pleasuring herself thinking about her. Regina realized that the savior might indeed desire her as much as she did. 

Emma's hips were rising in time with her own thrusts, her whole body tensing, back arching off the bed. 

« Regina … Regina, please …. » Emma's moans grew louder and more desperate for release, desperate for her.

Regina closed the door silently, still shaken up by her discovery but then she froze.

« Your Majesty ! » Emma had just groaned huskily at the night. 

A slow and devilish smile spread across Regina's lips. Oh, Your Majesty, uh ? Now, THAT was interesting to say the least. Regina got back into her room and then slipped into bed, knowing exactly what she was going to do about all she witnessed, and boy was it making her aroused. 

 

Regina had been up early to cook breakfast for her son and to drive him to school. She was sure that Emma wouldn't get up early and, getting back home, she was glad to see that she had been right. She got back in her room and changed. 

She stripped naked and put on a lacy black thong that left little to the imagination and a blood red velvet corset with black leather and black lace with an intricate and elegant design. She put on her sexiest garter belt that she attached to her most delicate and elegant stockings. She completed her outfit with black leather boots that got up under her knees with stiletto heels. Pretty proud of how she looked, she applied a smoky mysterious make up before putting on her lengthy black winter coat to cover up how she was dressed. 

She looked like she was about to head to the office. Smirking, she heard Emma wake up and go downstairs to the kitchen. She followed shortly after and entered the kitchen. Emma turned to see her, surprised. 

Regina didn't miss her eyes not so subtlely raking up and down her body, but she didn't say anything.

« Oh … Hi Regina … I thought you had got to work already. Aren't you going to be late ? » She smiled softly, half alsept. 

« No, dear, I'm not planning on going to work this morning. » Emma frowned, confused as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

« You're not ? But then why are you dressed as if you're about to leave, then ? » 

She sat on the table and sipped her coffee without taking her eyes off of the Mayor. This woman was going to be the death of her if she kept being this breathtaking all the time. How could she become more attractive and stunning every single day ? Was it even humanly possible ? Those thoughts were crossing her mind as Regina started walking to her slowly, purposely. 

« Emma, last night I have discovered something really interesting, do you want to know what it was ? » 

Emma had been quite surprised to hear her name fall from those perfect lips. How could the way she said her name be so enthralling and just ooze sensuality ?

« Uh-- yeah sure ... » She was a bit intimated by how close the older woman as getting now.

 

Regina looked straight into her eyes with a breathtaking confidence, with an intensity that left her sighing in desire. An insanely evil smirk crept its way across Regina's face. Emma almost whimpered.

Regina stopped a few inches from her and pulled her coat open, dropping it so it pooled around her feet. 

« Oh God ! » Emma groaned as her eyes widened, the sight luring her with a disarming ease. Her pupils blown in lust, her hands began trembling in hardly contained want. Was she dreaming ? If it was the case she didn't want to wake up, ever. Her cup of cocoa was long forgotten on the table. As Emma's core grew wet and hot, Regina could smell the blonde's arousal. 

« It's -Your Majesty- to you. » Her voice was silky and low, eliciting a moan from the woman in front of her. Emma could only nod, losing all control over herself. Regina was standing proud and arrogant, well aware of the effect she was having on Emma, and she relished it. Her order came in the cold, commanding voice she so often  used when she was the Evil Queen.

« Kneel. » 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great, but I am sick today and it's almost 1 am here.  
> Enjoy!!  
> (I've edited most mistakes but I'm tired so I will edit any remaining ones tomorrow).

_« It's Your Majesty to you. » Her voice was silky and low, eliciting a moan from the woman in front of her. Emma could only nod, losing all control over herself. Regina was standing proud and arrogant, well aware of the effect she was having on Emma, and she relished it. Her order came in a cold, commanding voice she used so often when she was the Evil Queen._

_« Kneel. »_

 

Emma was looking at her quite shocked. But her shock only lasted a couple of seconds.

« Yes, Your Majesty. » She hurried to say as she got off the table and let herself fall on her knees in front of Regina. Regina was quite pleased at how eager Emma had been to call her by her title and how eager she had been to just kneel in front of her. Did Emma realize how submissive she looked right there, kneeling in last night's clothes, breathing heavily ? Did she realize how much power she was surrendering to her ?

Emma had her face tilted up to be able to devour Regina's body with her eyes. The former Queen just stood there, a quite neutral and almost bored look on her face as she studied the younger woman. She was anything but bored but she couldn't have Emma think otherwise. The young woman was all too eager and she placed her hands on Regina's calves and slowly sliding them up. Regina frowned, her gaze hardening.

« Did I tell you anything else ? » She asked coldly to Emma, grabbing her hair in her hand forcefully. « Do not touch me unless granted permission, is that understood ? » Her tone was menacing and unyielding. Emma quickly pulled her hands away from the brunette's body.

« I'm sorry ... » She whispered almost sadly, looking down, unable to maintain Regina's hard glare.

« I'm sorry who ?! » She released her hair, pushing her slightly away to show her discontent.

« I'm sorry, Your Majesty. » She said reverently, still looking down.

« Did you understand that you are not to touch me unless ordered to ? »

« Yes I did, Your Majesty. »

« Good girl. » She cooed with a condescending tone, bringing her to her former place, now softly stroking the blonde's hair. Emma seemed to relax greatly. But she needed Regina, she needed to touch her, to feel her beneath her hands, beneath her tongue. She couldn't resist Her. Emma leaned closer until her cheek slightly brushed the brunette's thigh. Angry, Regina took a step back and slapped Emma across the face. She hadn't been violent, mind you, she wouldn't break Emma in such a fragile state, but the slap was hard enough to make her skin sting and to express her anger at the young woman who just disobeyed her.

« Here I actually thought that you would do everything to please your Queen, Emma. I must say I am very disappointed. I am not your toy, Emma, you can't use me at your heart's … or rather pussy 's content. » She spat her words with an obvious disdain.

« Please, I am sorry, I won't do it again, Your Majesty ! » Emma felt genuinely ashamed for not being able to obey a simple order. « It's just that … I need you, my Queen, please let me pleasure you ! You know I'll do my best! » She was almost begging at this point and it satisfied Regina immensely, more than any past lover's exploit could. She had the savior on her knees, begging not to be pleased but to please her. Her eyes remained cold and unwavering.

« I believe you, my pet. » She said with a sincere affection at the blonde's surprising devotion. Emma was swimming in her wildest fantasies and she wouldn't let the moment shatter because of her own mistakes. Was it really for Regina that she acted this way or for herself ? She didn't know herself and quite frankly she didn't care.

« But you obviously don't know discipline and your eagerness turns into impatience. I can't have that coming from my pet. Do you understand ? » Emma nodded frantically. « I'm going to have to teach you both discipline and patience, dear, before you can be honored with an opportunity to give me pleasure. »

« I will learn, Your Majesty. » She said fervently, looking up at her.

« Good. Stand. » Emma obeyed immediately.

« Now strip. » Emma quickly took off her clothes and stood before her Queen without hiding herself from the brunette's brown eyes. Regina turned her back to her and Emma almost drooled at the sight of Regina's perfect behind exposed by the lacy thong. Regina gestured for her to follow her. She didn't hesitate and followed her silently, her eyes never leaving Regina, her beacon in the night of her desires.

 

Regina sat regally on her couch, legs crossed.

« Kneel at my feet. » Emma slowly sunk to her knees by Regina's heels, looking up at her.

« Look down when you kneel, pet, unless told otherwise. » Emma immediately casted her eyes down, which pleased Regina.

« Good girl. » She gently patted her head and magicked her work to her. Emma chanced a glance up to her, she frowned.

« Your Majesty … What are you doing ? » She asked sheepishly, naked and kneeling, oh so ready for Regina, body shivering from the cool air and from her burning desire. Regina smirked and answered without sparing her a look.

« Working, now be quiet. »

« But-- »

« I said : Be quiet. » Regina repeated coldly. Emma didn't speak and stayed on her knees for Regina, determined to go through any test she would throw her way. Regina was pleased to see Emma finally obeying and she started working, merely aware of the blonde's presence.

Emma's nipples were hard and her perfect pale skin was covered with goosebumps. And yet, in between her thighs, her heat was growing more and more intense. No matter how hard it was to stay put without moving, without looking at her, without speaking up, Emma was unwavering in her need to obey the brunette. If this was how she wanted her then this was how she was going to be. Her knees were starting to be painful, her joints slightly stiff as she wasn't moving.

A long hour went by and Regina was extremely pleased with the blonde. Without looking up from her work, she put a gentle hand on her cheek and caressed her softly as a reward. Emma was pratically purring, leaning gratefully into the touch, moved by her Queen's recognition of her efforts. Regina's hand moved to the back of her skull to softly guide her head to rest on her stocking-covered thigh. Emma let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes as she felt her hot skin on her cheek. Regina kept working but was petting the blonde's hair sensually, her nails sometimes scraching her scalp. When they did, Emma felt shivers run down her spine and her wetness grow. Regina went back to work, allowing Emma to keep her head on her thigh.

 

Another hour passed and Regina was very pleased to see her pet being so obedient.

« Emma, you can take my thong off. » She granted as she elegantly uncrossed her legs. Emma looked up at her with surprise and an honored expression flashing across her face.

« Thank you, Your Majesty ! » She gingerly hooked her fingers under the thong's sides and slowly dragged the undergarnment down Regina's long legs. Her movements were slow as she savored every second of her actions, her eyes locked on the delectable sight of her Queen's _forbidden fruit_.

At this point, Regina couldn't deny her arousal as Emma was so blatantly staring at the results of their little game. Emma was biting her lip, enthralled, leaning towards the brunette's aching core.

« Don't. » Came the order that halted Emma's actions. « You do not deserve that yet, dear. »

Emma's eyes were pleading silently. Regina put the blonde's head against her inner thigh so that she would still be submitted to her deepest tentation and hooked a leg over the kneeling woman's shoulder to keep her in place (not that Emma was planning on getting away, anyway). Her heel was resting against the woman's naked lower back.

Regina went back to work but it was starting to be hard to focus as she could feel Emma's heated breath falling on her soaking wet core in the most delicious way. She started biting her lip slightly, staying put. Emma's gaze wasn't looking away from the object of her desires and watched every new drop of arousal glistening on the brunette's intimate folds, every one of them making her even more proud.

 

Another excrutiating hour came to pass before Regina let go of her work.

« I am extremely proud of you, Emma. » She congratulated the sheriff. « You have been showing yourself to be extremely patient. I think you deserve your reward. » She smirked as the intense gaze in her eyes were replaced by a hungry eagerness.

«Anything for you, Your Majesty ! »

Regina took strong a hold on Emma's hair and slowly brought her face to where she needed her the most. Emma groaned in pleasure as she smelt her arousal. And to think that -she- had made her Queen that aroused by obeying her ! It was all worth it, that was for sure. Emma looked up for permission.

« You may. »

Emma didn't wait any longer and gave a long slow stroke of her tongue on her Queen's slick folds. It was pure heaven, she could finally taste her and she knew, right there, in this moment that she was addicted. There was no going back for her.

Regina bit her lip and wrapped her legs around the savior's shoulders to hold her in place and forced herself not to make a sound. Emma would have to earn every moan from her mouth.

Emma kept the slow pace of her strokes, closing her eyes in content, taking the time to appreciate the feel of the woman's intimacy. She wanted to mesmorize every part of it. She was proud to see that every action from her made the woman even more turned on, wetter. She groaned softly against her flesh and Regina's hips bucked up slightly in response. She couldn't hold back her need and passion anymore and Emma started tasting her more hungrily, needing more and more. Regina gasped and her whole body tensed, her hand gripping Emma's blond locks more firmly. Emma lapped at her folds and then sucked on her most sensitive bundle of nerves and yet Regina was only releasing gasps and sighs of pleasure, adamant as to not stroke the blonde's ego.

The brunette desperately wanted to close her eyes under so much pleasure but how could she when the sight of the savior's head burried between her quivering thighs turned her on so much ? She was staring at Emma with clouded eyes, already feeling her orgasm building in her core where Emma's mouth was devouring her as if she was the most exquisite treat she had ever tasted.

When she felt Emma's tongue entering her, she couldn't hold it back any longer and she felt the wave of her orgasm ripple through her body, her back arching off the couch, her thighs tightenning around the blonde's head, trapping her there. She released a deep husky sigh of pleasure, her head titlted back.

Her body went limp, her thighs falling on Emma's shoulders. She was panting slightly and was now stroking the savior's blond locks as she was happily cleaning her Queen off her precious and delicious nectar.

« Thank you, Your Majesty. » She whispered in a worshipping voice as she looked up at her.

« You did good, my lovely pet. » Regina whispered back. « Our morning isn't over yet. » She added in a deep dark voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday guys, tomorrow I'm going out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter!!  
> So excuse any mistakes, it's almost 3 am over here, I'll correct them tomorrow!!  
> I have addressed the quotation marks remarks and I managed to fix it!!  
> I hope my story will then be easier to enjoy!  
> Do keep giving me any advice that comes to mind, it is really helpful!  
> Thank you!

 

_"You did good, my lovely pet." Regina whispered back. "Our morning isn't over yet." She added in a deep dark voice._

 

Emma shivered at her words and at the exquisite sound of her voice. It was a luxury, really, to be able to share such a moment with the former Queen and Emma couldn't feel more privileged. She was looking up at Regina's face, her head resting reverently on her thigh. Still kneeling between the woman's legs.

Regina had closed her eyes, her hand resting on Emma's head with all its weight so the blonde was fully aware of her hold on her. She was taking her time to enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm, slowly gaining all her strength and composure. She was extremely satisfied at how things went with Emma. She thought she could indulge her own curiosity and opened her eyes to look down at the savior.

"Tell me Emma, when did you start fantasizing about me being your Queen ?" She asked with a confident smirk, starting to quite tenderly pet the blond silky hair. Emma was surprised to find tenderness in her caresses but was all the more pleased, basking in her love for the woman she was submitting to.

"About you ? Or you as a Queen ?" The blonde replied with a soft smile, her hands resting on her own thighs, knowing that she couldn't touch the other woman without her direct permission, though she certainly longed to touch the brunette, to kiss every inch of her skin and discover even more of her. Sure she had been extremely honored to have started discovering her most intimate place but there was still her whole torso that was covered and hidden from her and she had yet to be granted permission to touch her legs, to touch her arms, her hands and pretty much her whole body.

Regina raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You started fantasizing about me for longer than you've seen me as a Queen ?" She was genuinely intrigued. Emma blushed slightly and looked down.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Regina gently tilted the young woman's head up so she could look at her in the eyes.

"I've … I've fantasized about you being my Queen when I got back from my journey back in time … I saw the Evil Queen there and …. God, you were so attractive, Your Majesty. » She said dreamingly. « And scary, intimidating, larger than life. Just … You were so much. But I've never known that woman. I prefer you, I -know- you, I've always seen you as Regina, not as the Evil Queen. But I can certainly see the Queen in Regina. I've always associated this image with your position as Mayor but now that I've witnessed you as royalty … Regina, you truly are a Queen. Not Evil at all but a Queen all the same. The way you carry yourself in the world. You exude elegance and strength, power and authority. I just … I'm overwhelmed by you, Your Majesty, I truly am."

Regina was extremely touched by her little speech and she smiled sincerely to the woman on her knees.

"Thank you, Emma. It means a lot to me. I appreciate you just as much. So, when did you start fantasizing about me then ?"

"Uh … I ..." She clearly was embarrassed. Regina smirked.

"You can tell me, dear, don't be afraid."

"Sinc the first time I met you … And you offered me that drink." She admitted in a whisper. Regina looked at her with great surprise, not expecting this.

"Really ??"

"Yes, and you've always dominated me in my fantasies."

"Is that why you were always antagonizing me ?"

"Maybe ..." Regina chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair forcefully, yanking it down so she looked up at her. Regina leaned down above her.

"You little manipulative bitch …" Her voice was dangerously and seductively low, making Emma tremble in desire, only trust shining in her eyes. "I think you deserve to be punished for all those times you fought against me, pet. Don't you agree ?" Emma whimpered in desire, totally abandoned to the Mayor.

"Whatever you judge right, Your Majesty." Her voice dripped of loyalty and surrender, which only turned Regina on, indulging her need for power and control. She positioned herself more regally on the couch and forcefully yanked Emma across her lap, bending the young woman so that her ass was in full display and access to the brunette. Emma bit her lip, squirming a little, the position quite uncomfortable.

"Stop moving." Regina ordered coldly to make it seem as if she wasn't completely overwhelmed by her desire for the younger woman. Emma froze to content her Queen.

"Good girl." She slowly roamed her right hand on the firm behind of her pet, her left hand between her shoulder blades to keep her in place. "If you can take this punishment without moving and without making a single sound, you will be rewarded, -my- pet. Is that clear ?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress." Regina smirked at her new title falling from the blonde's lips like a worship.

 

Regina flattered the blonde's bottom one last time before raising her hand and giving her a first firm and hard spank across one ass cheek. Emma had to steel her body for it not to move and bit her lip hard not to make any sound. Regina only felt Emma's body tensing then relaxing and she smirked in appreciation. Her cheek was already reddening slightly and Emma felt the stinging sensation linger quite intensely. Not only did Regina have a lot of magical strength, but it appeared she also had the physical one.

The second spank came soon after that, hitting the other cheek just as hard. No reaction from Emma, just like she had ordered. The spanking went for a long moment.

The first 15 ones had been enough to make Emma's ass redden and sting enough to start being a little painful. But Emma just got wetter. She was deeply aroused, her desire coming from deep within her and she felt at her place, knowing she deserved this punishment and knowing that she was pleasing her Queen by being that obedient. Her arousal was dripping down her thighs.

The 15 next had been hard not to react to as her skin was quickly becoming hypersensitive at the repeated spanks. Regina had silently been quite impressed at Emma's resilience and effort. The last 15 ones had Emma biting her lip so hard that she drew blood whose droplets were sliding down her chin and lone tears ran down her face.

And yet, amidst the pain and roughness, she found pleasure, hard to repress, hard not to express. And amidst the humiliation at being spanked like that and the difficulty of obeying Regina's order, she found pride in having her Queen's attention, in being schooled like that, as if being taught a lesson from the Queen's hand was the best gift one could receive. She cherished the moment.

Regina stopped and was now gently caressing the reddened skin with the punishing hand and the blonde's back with the other.

"Emma ?" She called softly, almost a whisper.

"Yes, Your Majesty ?" Came the soft reply.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered in a soothing voice, a tenderness calming the savior immediately as she found herself beaming, looking up at Regina.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Her voice was full of adoration.

"You make me proud and happy, Emma. You are a very good girl." She was looking at her possessively with care and affection and a certain protectiveness that made Emma's heart swell in her chest.

Regina gently wiped the tears and the blood away before carefully applying a balm on the sensitive ass to soothe the pain. Her movements were careful, gentle, caring. Emma felt safe and appreciated. Regina made sure, though, that the balm wouldn't make the marks disappear, she wanted Emma to seen them as long as it would take for it to heal normally.

"Thank you, Mistress." Emma whispered shyly.

"You are welcome Emma, you deserve this for obeying me so beautifully." Emma beamed at the compliment.

Regina then gingerly helped her so she would sit on her lap and she held the younger woman in her arms tenderly, they were both enjoying the moment, being so close to each other after the intense moment they had lived. Regina wanted Emma to feel that she was appreciated, that she could trust her and that she was there for the blonde. Emma was happy and closed her eyes to enjoy the intimate moment.

That moment lasted quite a long time and left them both content.

"I believe it's time for your reward, my lovely pet." Regina whispered in Emma's ear in a sultry voice. Emma opened her eyes and smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really, Your Majesty ?"

"Really, my pet." She assured her.

"Follow me, on your knees." She ordered gently as she got up from the couch. Emma quickly dropped on her hands and knees and looked up at her. Her smile was radiant, illuminating the entire room and touching Regina who smiled back before she went up the stairs. Emma followed her quickly on all fours but staying humbly behind the woman.

 

Regina entered her bedroom and gestured for Emma to come in before closing the door after her.

"Your Majesty, it is too much of an honor." Emma was truly touched to be allowed inside the brunette's bedroom.

"You deserve it, Emma. On the bed." Emma obeyed quickly and went to sit on the bed.

Regina started undressing slowly, moving sensually as she knew Emma would be watching her. She first took off her heels and her garter belt, quickly followed by the stockings. She turned her back to Emma and took off her corset. The blonde was staring intensely at her toned naked back, almost drooling at the wonderful sight. Regina slowly turned around and an aroused whimper escaped Emma's lips as she took in the sight of her naked Queen in all her glory.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon, Your Majesty." Adoration shone in her eyes and made Regina even more pleased and turned on.

"Thank you, my pet, you aren't so bad yourself." She joined the blonde on the bed and pushed her firmly so she was lying down on her back. She conjured handcuffs and cuffed Emma to the bed post, her arms stretched above her head.

"My good girl."

Emma shivered and when Regina's hand started patiently, slowly, roaming her entire body she felt her pleasure rising quite intensely and she was already nearing the edge of her climax. Regina chuckled as she felt it.

"You _really_ like me touching you, don't you pet ? A Queen touching your body, about to give you a well deserved pleasure …" Her husky voice almost sent Emma over the edge. "Whatever happens, my dear, don't come until I have granted you permission, is that clear ?"

"Yes, Mistress." Emma moaned quite loudly, desperately.

Regina smirked and her hands moved to the blonde's breasts. Emma immediately arched her back off the bed to lean into the touch, to better feel Regina. The brunette started stroking her breasts with tenderness and sensuality, enjoying the discovery of the other woman. She memorized what pleased the savior the most, toying with her rock hard nipples before bending slightly to flick her tongue on one of them. Emma's moan left her throat and she then bit her lip.

Regina gave in her own desires and took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked softly, her eyes looking up at the blonde's pleasure ridden face. She kept her attention on her breasts a while longer before placing kisses on her toned stomach and lower stomach, biting her skin slightly without marking her. Emma was squirming in pleasure. Regina's hands traveled up her legs to her trembling thighs and her fingers finally brushed Emma's aching and soaking core. Emma groaned in need and pleasure, hips lifting off the bed to have more of her Queen's touch.

Emma was trying extremely hard not to let her orgasm crash over her and beads of sweat were gliding down the sides of her head, her eyes closed to focus. Regina just felt so wonderful on her skin. She needed so much more. Her hand cupping Emma's intimacy, Regina lied down on top of her pet, having as much of her body pressed against Emma's as possible. She wanted the blonde to be overwhelmed by her. Her scent, her body, her breath on her neck, her fingers that were now entering Emma excruciatingly slowly. Emma tugged unconsciously on the handcuffs, needing to wrap herself around Regina.

"Mistress … Pleaaaase …" Regina smirked and started thrusting firmly inside of her, quickly picking up her pace, her whole body rocking against Emma. Emma's moans turned into shouts of intense pleasure and tears began running down her face as she was putting all her strength in keeping her orgasm at bay. Her legs were spread wide apart, body arching to meet Regina's and head tilted back in pleasure. She was a beautiful sight to Regina who added a third finger and kept her pace firm and quick.

"You may come, Emma." She whispered hotly in her ear as her thumb brushed the blonde's clit.

The world came crashing down on Emma as she buried her face in her Queen's neck, screaming her pleasure against her skin as her orgasm washed over her. Her body went limp and Regina gently pulled off her fingers before sucking them clean seductively. She took off the cuffs and took the blonde in her arms once again, lulling her back to her, stroking her hair.

"Are you okay, pet ?" She whispered. Emma could only nod, breathing heavily and wrapping her arms around her shyly. Regina allowed the intimate embrace and gently cuddled her without another word.

They stayed a long moment entangled together before Regina pulled back a little.

"Take a shower, Emma. And then you'll have to leave." Her voice was kind yet firm. She didn't want the blonde to think that she had feelings for her or that it was the start of a relationship.

"You do not have the day off so I expect you to go back to work this afternoon." Emma registered what she was saying and her disappointment was clear on her face. She nodded and went to the bathroom of the guest room, Regina washing herself in her own. Then Emma left without having the opportunity to tell her goodbye or to wish her a good day. Her heart sank a little and she left the house with a sad sigh.

Regina, wrapped in her towel, sat down on her bed and rubbed her face in her hands. She was missing the blonde already and she didn't like this fact one bit.

She couldn't. She just couldn't let herself fall for the younger woman. It was too dangerous. After Daniel and Robin that left her for Marian … She sure wouldn't let herself be so vulnerable ever again. She couldn't lose what she never had in the first place.

Emma, in her office, was on the contrary completely enamored with her and was starting to plot a way to seduce the woman she could only see as her Queen.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! New chapter!!  
> So I know I took a few days to put this online but those two weeks will be a bit busy for me as I'm studying for my exams ...  
> So it might slow down like it did for this chapter until I'm a bit more free!
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that I'm trying to include some plot in this story. The plot revolves around the women's emotional journey in this.  
> That is why there is no sex scene in this chapter. But, there will be in the next! 
> 
> Enjoy!!! And have a wonderful day dear reader!

Emma Swan had spent the whole day thinking about the Mayor. The woman had invaded her thoughts, so much that she found herself doodling her name on her report, daydreaming about what had happened earlier that day. She groaned and started the report all over again.

To be honest, Emma was in doubt. On one hand she was elated that she finally took a step closer in her relationship with Regina but on the other hand, the way they had parted actually shadowed her joy. And that pissed her off because she finally got what she wanted and she wasn't even happy about it. She'd had the feeling that Regina had enjoyed it just as much. She _felt_ how gentle and caring she had been with her. And yet she had wanted her out of the house right away, without even talking about what had just happened.

Emma felt rejected. She had always been rejected in her life, she didn't know why that suddenly surprised her. With a heavy sigh, she went back to working.

 

Regina on the other hand, was denying everything she had felt and pushed it to the back of her mind. Because if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that this morning, everything had felt right. She had felt loved, accepted, desired, obeyed and all of that made her feel too many things. And amidst this tornado of feelings that threatened to wreck her heart was fear. She was scared because it had felt so good, so natural, so easy with her. Her desires had come crashing her with an intensity she wouldn't have suspected. And she had cherished Emma's gift of her submission. She had cherished the woman, cared for her, was honored at her submission. All of it had overwhelmed her when the blonde had left her arms.

She was feeling too vulnerable, she started to suspect there was more for the blonde and that had scared her. So she did what she had to do to deal with fear, bury it. She decided to just skip the matter altogether, and just never sleep with Emma ever again. Even though she knew how much she was craving it. But she couldn't, so she wouldn't and she would suppress the urge, suppress the feelings.

 

Emma, later in the afternoon, decided to contact Regina, she just needed to hear from her and for now, it was radio silence. So she took her phone from her pocket and sent the brunette a text : "Hey Regina, how is your day going ?". She was staring at the screen, waiting for an answer. Five minutes later, she sighed and put it down on her desk, rubbing her face. That wasn't good. Regina used to reply her pretty quickly. She was sure the Mayor was regretting what had happened.

 

When she left the station at the end of her work day, she decided to go straight to Granny's.

She slipped into a booth and took out her phone again, waiting for an answer, any answer really, that would be better than Regina ignoring her.

Ruby came up to her to take her order.

"So, Sheriff, what would you like ?" Her voice was cheerful and when Emma smiled up at the young woman, her smile never reached her eyes.

"Just a hot cocoa, please. Thank you Rubes." Ruby came back a couple of minutes later and gave her her mug of cocoa before slipping in the seat across from her.

"What's wrong ? Spill." Ruby said quite firmly but with a gentle and encouraging smile.

"Who said anything was wrong ?"

"I know you Emma, now tell me or I won't let you drink in peace." Emma sighed and slid her hand in her hair.

"I slept with some one this morning." Ruby stared at her wide eyed, mouth opened. She really didn't know the blonde was going to confess this easily, it must really upset her. "And the person isn't responding to my text …. And when I left the person was kind of cold ..."

"The person … ? who is it ??"

"No one you should know about." She snapped, then she groaned. "Sorry … it's just … it was so perfect ! And then she told me to go as if we hadn't just experienced the best thing in the world !!"

"SHE ?! WHO ?! THE MAYOR ?!" Emma's head snapped up, her eyes shouting her panic.

"Shut up Rubes !!!!!!"

"Oh my goooooooood !!!!" She whispered. "Oh my God you had sex with the Mayor ?!"

"Ruby !!!!! Stop ! Yes, I did but that's not what matters here !" Emma growled slightly.

"Sorry Ems, but it's kind of hard to process … okay so she isn't talking to you now ?"

"No … And I don't know what to do ..." Emma was clearly defeated, her eyes getting teary.

"Oh Emma …. Maybe she's busy … ?"

"No, she used to always respond to my messages, no matter how busy she was…"

"Maybe she is scared ?" Emma snorted.

"Scared ? I can tell you something, she wasn't scared this morning. At all." 

"Well maybe the sex isn't the problem."

"Of course it's not the problem ! But I think she is regretting what happened. And I don't regret it ! I just … I want to be there for her, you know ?"

"Does she know all this ?"

"No ..."

"Maybe you should tell her, or at least talk to her about what happened."

"Did you forget the part where she wouldn't talk to me ??"

"Well, you are giving her the option to ignore you … She can't ignore you if you face her."

"But I don't want to force her into talking to me."

"You have to do what you have to do Emma. If you want to get what you desire, you have to go seize it."

"Maybe I should go see her …."

"Maybe you should." Emma finished her cocoa in one gulp and took her phone, standing up.

"Oh and Rubes, not a word of this please."

"Of course Ems." They smiled at each other and Emma left the diner, heading to the Mayor's office.

 

Emma was standing in front of Regina's office's door, terribly nervous. What was she going to say ? How was Regina going to react ? She didn't even feel capable of looking at the other woman in the eyes. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. To hell with this, she was going to act normal and just show confidence, because why not ? And if Regina regretted what happened ? Well she was going to show her she didn't.

She didn't even knock and opened the door, entering the room as if it was her own office. Regina looked up, startled and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here ?" Her voice was heavy with annoyance but Emma didn't back down, oh no, she went up to her desk and plopped down on the chair facing Regina, looking her right in the eyes.

"Well Madame Mayor, as I didn't get any answer to my question, I came here to know how your day was going." Emma smirked, crossing her arms.

"I am busy, get out of my office." She ordered coldly.

"Not until I have my answer." Regina rolled her eyes, even more frustrated at her antics.

"Fine, my day has been going fine but I am busy at the moment, please leave." She shot her an obviously forced polite smile.

"Good, so this morning was quite intense, uh ?" Her smirk widened and Regina shot her an angered glare, her polite smile slowly fading.

"Leave."

"No, not until you talk to me instead of closing up."

"What do you want me to tell you Emma ?!"

"Do you regret what happened ?" Emma was less challenging in her demeanor, softening up, looking a little more vulnerable. Regina's anger lessened at this sight.

"Do you ?"

"No, I don't, at all."

"Well I don't either but it can't happen again." Emma was clearly disappointed.

"But … Why ? Did I do something wrong ? Tell me and I won't do it again."

"Swan, not everything is about you !"

"So what ?! You didn't like it ? You're disgusted ? You liked it a little too much ?! TELL ME !" Emma snapped, getting up suddenly, slamming her hands on the desk, leaning towards Regina. The brunette got up at Emma's violent reaction.

"Do not talk to me like that, Miss Swan." Regina's voice was perfectly calm and yet terribly frightening, cold and dangerous. It was her cold danger and frozen anger contrasting so beautifully with Emma's burning fury. "Need I remind you who you are talking to ? I am not your dog and I will not tolerate this behavior !"

Emma moved fast and invaded the brunette's personal space. Regina didn't even flinch. They were staring into each other's hard eyes.

"Regina, I've been thinking about you all day. I don't want to let go of you."

"You never had me in the first place, Emma."

"No, I never did. But you have me."

Regina was rendered speechless and just couldn't help her heart hammering in her chest. No matter if she was pushing the blonde away, she kept offering herself to her. Was she really trying to push her away, though ? She certainly was lacking will in this. She didn't even deserve being offered Emma this way.

"Emma, stop please." Her voice was about to break but Regina held strong, looking down briefly to gather enough strength, she couldn't give in to the woman standing in front of her. She would be her downfall, she wouldn't show herself vulnerable again, she wouldn't offer herself to the altar of pain, not again and certainly not with Emma. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her so might as well not have her in the first place.

"Regina, I won't. I won't stop. When will you understand ? I am obsessed with you ! And you know what ? I will keep offering myself to you because, sex or not, you ARE my Queen. And I will always be by your side, always. I'm there for you, whatever you might need."

Regina was extremely touched and that bothered her.

"That's not healthy for you, dear."

"I don't give a fuck, I just care about you."

"Stop talking." Her voice dropped in a low husky tone that dripped sexuality.

Emma looked into darkened eyes, not uttering a word as Regina had ordered her. Yet she didn't look down, she wanted Regina to feel how serious she was about this. She considered herself hers. Regina grabbed her throat quite suddenly and Emma didn't even flinch. Their lips were almost brushing, both staring at the other's lips. They could feel the other's breath kissing them like a ghost of a desire so rampant inside of them. But a kiss would mean too much and Regina pulled away slightly without letting go of the blonde's throat.

"You are sure that is what you want, Emma ? To serve me in any way I see fit ?" Regina asked her quite seriously.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it is my only wish."

Her words went straight to Regina's heart and to her core, her whole body pulsating in need of power over the other woman. She had never felt quite like this and frankly, it was quite intoxicating. Sure when she was the Evil Queen she wanted to control her kingdom. But never had she felt the need to control just one person, to hold so much power over them. And Emma, the annoying mother of her son, was here standing before, defying her even. She was challenging her to seize the power that was offered, to seize control. And it was terrifying how much she had needed it, how much once she held it in her hands she never wanted to let go. It was overwhelming and if she was to have this kind of experiences with Emma, she had to learn to forget how good it felt so she could let go more easily. Otherwise …. otherwise she could want it to invade her life. And that, was out of the question.

"I want you to strip, to sit on my desk, and to show me how you pleasure yourself." Her orders were firm, just like their morning together, she would never take no as an answer from Emma.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!!  
> I hope you all had a merry Christmas!  
> Regina is struggling with her feelings while Emma keeps offering herself to the woman she loves!

 

Emma couldn't believe that Ruby's advice had actually worked ! She was so sure that Regina would reject her, especially after being so bold and somewhat provocative. She was truly elated and had a goofy grin stretched on her lips. She quickly stripped naked for her Queen, throwing her clothes to the other side of the room.

"Well, aren't you eager to please me." Regina sat back down on her large leather chair, her eyes never leaving the blonde's delicious body. Her smirk was arousing Emma so easily that the blonde groaned while licking her own lips, daydreaming of kissing Regina's. She spent her nights wondering how those lips tasted. She had always wanted to kiss the brunette and yet Regina didn't seem to want to grant her that simple gesture. She didn't want to think that it probably meant that Regina was rejecting any idea of intimacy between them.

"I am always eager to please you, Your Majesty." Emma shot her quite the naughty smile, slowly and sensually sitting on the desk, pushing away the sheets of paper that Regina was working on before she had barged in the room.

"I would do anything for you." The blonde's voice was husky and low ; Regina's lust could only grow more intense when she heard her talk that way. But she knew self-control enough to look at Emma with the same neutral and almost indifferent mask on her face.

They only thing that betrayed her, as she was controlling her breathing, was her eyes. From chocolate brown they were now completely black with just a dark brown circling her dilated pupils. Emma looked right into her eyes, shivering under this predatory gaze. Regina's eyes were fixated on her as if she was prowling and getting ready to pounce on her prey, yet the mayor's body was totally relaxed, no tension whatsoever.

 

Emma was mesmerized by the way Regina was watching her every move. Stark naked, she was sitting legs crossed, her back slightly arched to push her breasts forwards. The cool air of the office as well as her consuming arousal had her nipples hard and erected, begging for the Mayor's attention. Emma was glad when Regina's gaze left her own to slowly fall down her body. It was floating down her curves with the softness of a feather, swaying to cover every inch of her skin and yet it bore through her with the heat of a raging fire.

When her eyes were staring at her lower stomach, Emma decided it was time for her to reveal more of herself. Her teeth scratching her own lower lip, she put her hands on the edge of the desk and slowly, she separated her legs with a sensuality that took Regina's breath away. Emma was very confident and started spreading them wider and wider, Regina's attention completely enraptured, almost hypnotized. Her eyes were raking over her thighs and ended up just staring at the glistening center of the delicious blonde sitting on her desk.

A sudden wave of possessiveness took hold of Regina who was sitting so very close to Emma. The blonde decided, quite boldly in Regina's eyes, to rest her feet on the leather chair's armrests. Regina didn't move nor did she utter a word. She was completely still.

As Emma sat completely exposed to her Queen, Regina could easily smell the enticing scent of her arousal, it was making her slightly dizzy and didn't help the burning heat that rested between her own thighs, drenching her expensive lingerie.

Emma lifted a single hand that she brought to her hair, losing it in her rich blonde locks, tilting her head back slowly in abandon. Regina was captivated as now Emma slid the hand down her own neck to her shoulder and collarbone, her fingers always elegant, sensual, raising goosebumps on the pale flesh.

Emma started caressing her breasts, softly rubbing her palm against her nipples, her breath hitching, eyes fluttering shut. She sighed her pent up desire, playing with her hard nipples, whispering Regina's name. The brunette's breathing quickened and she unconsciously licked her lips. She wouldn't move though. Emma lifted her head back up and looked straight into the Mayor's eyes.

Her hand was now slowly travelling across her stomach and Regina could see her muscles tensing and the blonde's breasts heaving as she was now almost panting. Emma brought her hand to her inner thighs, stroking her own skin with a sensuality so overwhelming that Regina had a hard time not joining her. Emma's hand was gliding up and down, almost reaching her soaked folds. To the brunette, it was too much teasing, it felt as if Emma was doing this to _her_ and that she just wouldn't grant her the pleasure she needed.

 

Emma relished the impatience storming in her dark eyes. She was aware of how submitted she was to her Queen but she loved feeling desired, feeling wanted and right now, she was sure that Regina's desires were only for her.

Finally, her hand reached her core and she let a small moan escape her lips as her fingertips brushed her clit, her hips jerking slightly. She began pleasuring herself, her fingers circling her sensitive bundle of nerves, alternating between frantic movements and gentle caresses. Regina was tensing on her chair, resisting every urge of her body that commanded her to join her, to give Emma the pleasure she ordered her to feel, to make her beg for release, beg for _her_.

She didn't have any control over the blonde's actions but she had it over herself and she wouldn't relinquish it. So she held still, only her eyes moving from her wet and clenching flesh to Emma's flushed face.

"Do not come until I tell you to." Regina's voice was hoarse and low, dripping arousal. Emma moaned quite loudly at her words and pushed a single finger inside of herself with ease, her thighs spread as wide as possible to give Regina the best show possible.

"Yes, my Queen." Regina couldn't repress her own moan. The blonde had managed to make her moan without even touching her.

Regina was lost because she knew she felt so much more than a mere sexual attraction for the woman that was giving herself in front of her. Her feelings ran deep, spreading through every fiber of her being, clenching her heart, making her core throb with need. She could feel this desire to possess Emma, to ravish her, engulf her whole being in this storm raging inside her heart, behind her very eyes. And yet, she refused to think of the love that invaded her, only clinging to what she could comprehend, to what she could wrap her mind around.

So it was pretty clear in her lost and afraid mind : she had to own Emma, to keep her at her sides at any cost, to protect her but she wouldn't allow any intimacy, any feelings. She knew what she had to do.

A smirk spread across her blood red lips as Emma was now roughly thrusting two fingers inside of herself, groaning and moaning her pleasure without any restrain, Regina's name and title often rolling on her lustful tongue and leaving her lips. The smirk only spurred the younger woman on, as she now entered a third finger, desperately moving inside of her, trying to imagine the Mayor's fingers instead of her own. Her whole body was tensing and relaxing on the very edge of the desk, her hips bucking wildly, the heel of her feet digging in the leather armrests.

"Please, Regina, I'm so close … I can't … I can't hold it back much longer ..." She pleaded the brunette.

"Not yet, my pet, not yet."

Emma kept her rough and frantic pace, feeling her core tensing around her own fingers, her pleasure coating her crotch. Her eyes were shut, her face contorted in a pleasure so intense, in a climax she had to restrain. The tortured whimpers that left her mouth were music to Regina's ears. She suddenly grasped Emma's ankles and slid her hands to her calves that she held possessively.

"Whose are you ?" Her voice was demanding, regal.

"Yours ! Your Majesty, I am entirely yours !" Her cries were desperate, her voice cracking.

"You may come." Her fingers were sinking into her calves.

Emma's orgasm was quite intense though not as earth shattering as it had been when it was Regina giving it to her. She still shouted her name loudly, her body jerking forward slightly.

She collapsed onto the hard surface of the desk with a loud thud. Easing her fingers out of her still throbbing flesh. She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath as her body trembled slightly.

Regina was absentmindedly stroking the blonde's calves, still covering her with a soft and possessive gaze.

She wanted to hold Emma in her arms, to cuddle her sweaty body into hers. So she did the opposite. She rose from her chair, ignoring her own throbbing ache, and walked to the window to look out to the sky, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You may leave Emma." The blonde perked up, rising on her forearms, body completely spent.

"What … ?" She couldn't hide her surprise and disappointment.

"You hear what I said, get dressed and get out."

"But, Your Majesty … I can … Let me give you pleasure, please." She desperately wanted to pleasure Regina, she wanted, she needed to connect. Every time she felt that they were finally in a shared place, she felt that Regina cared, wanted her, just to be rejected when reality came crashing down on her right after her orgasms.

"Did I not make myself clear, Ms Swan ?" Her voice was cold, demanding, as much the Evil Queen as Emma had briefly witnessed. Tears rose to her eyes but she refused to let them fall, her mouth a thin line. She got up without a word and quickly rushed to her clothes, fumbling as she tried to put them on as fast as possible.

"Regina … I don't know what I did to upset you … But I'm sorry ..." She willed her voice not to sound torn apart and desperate, to no avail. That made Regina's heart break and the brunette tightened her hold on her elbows, closing her eyes, still facing the window.

"Come at my house at 8 pm." It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. Emma looked up at Regina's back, hope swirling in her emerald eyes, hope that she couldn't control.

"You will have diner with our son and me. Now leave." Emma's grin was unrivaled and she quickly opened the door.

"Thank you, Regina." She said with so much love that Regina felt strangled and then left the office quickly, not wanting the older woman to change her mind.

 

Regina clenched her fists at her sides, sighing in defeat. She had to take control of the situation, and fast. She had to make things clear with the blonde. Tonight.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there dear readers!  
> I'm sorry you had to wait so long (it's been a whole week, right?)   
> But I had some exams to study for so I couldn't update.  
> And now here is a new chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual and there is no sex scene.  
> BUT to make it up to you, the next chapter will be tomorrow! Long and, well if you read through  
> this chapter, you'll see there will be a sex scene tomorrow!
> 
> ENJOY!

It was 7:55 pm and Emma Swan was standing in front of 108 Mifflin's street's front door. To say that she was nervous was a severe understatement. She was biting her lip, looking everywhere, not able to stand still. She had to take deep breaths to calm her heart and she kept swallowing to loosen the lump in her throat. She was softly pacing in front of the door, wondering how the brunette was going to act around her, especially after everything that had happened between them since the beginning of the day.

She hoped it wouldn't be awkward, especially in front of their son. She felt quite desperate for Regina. She had pined after the Mayor for quite some time now but she discovered how it felt to be with her. And it felt like Heaven and Hell had collided. She was addicted. Everytime she closed her eyes she could only see Regina, when there was the most unbearable silent she heard her demanding voice and the lone noise of pleasure she had been able to get out of her. She smelt her scent wherever she went. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the brunette had put her under a spell. But why would she when she acted so cold ?

It was 8 pm and she rang the bell, trying to calm herself. The door opened to reveal a magnificent Regina Mills in a form-fitting red dress that stopped mid thighs and that exposed quite a generous amount of the older woman's cleavage. Emma tried to speak but no sound would come out of her mouth. Regina's blood red lips stretched into a sinful smirk.

"Good evening to you too, dear."

"G-good morning … I mean … evening ..." The blonde was eyeing Regina's body hungrily. She would die before diner even started. "You look … breathtaking … You truly are a beautiful woman, Regina." The Mayor offered her a genuine smile that reached her eyes and the sight alone melted the younger woman's heart.

"Thank you, dear. Do come in." How could she make this simple sentence sound like an order ?! Emma was flabbergasted and she was under the impression that she was meeting her all over again when they had known each other for 3 years. Once inside, Emma shrugged her leather jacket off and hung it in the entrance hall before following Regina to the living room. Her eyes were glued to the brunette's behind as the older woman added an extra sway to her hips just for her. Emma was following her like a drooling puppy.

"What are you doing, Ma ?" Henry asked Emma as he saw her enter with his mother, looking down with an expression he didn't recognize. Emma blushed furiously and looked up.

"Me ? Nothing, kid." Regina chuckled as she had felt her eyes on her curves the whole time. That made Emma blush even more.

"Ms Swan, please make yourself comfortable and sit down while I finish with the diner."

 

Emma sat down next to her son, still a little embarassed, looking at the retreating regal form of her own personal Queen. Once Regina out of sight, Emma turned to her son and started talking to him about his day, enjoying the serene feeling of family and home she felt whenever she was with him and Regina … That thought surprised her. Regina made her feel home … ? Emma decided to push that thought out of her mind and think about it later.

"Henry, Ms Swan, go wash your hands, the diner is ready." She was standing in the doorway, looking at them quite fondly which made Emma's heart skip a beat and beam up at her. Henry got up and disappeared to the washroom. "Emma, you too." Her voice was demanding and it sent tingles all over Emma's body. She pouted.

"Me too??" She whined. Regina lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow as if to ask her if she was challenging her order. Emma looked at her sheepishly and quickly followed her son, looking down, almost ashamed.

 

Once they were all seated, Regina served diner to them both, almost treating Emma like a child. Except that she was looking at her too intensely for her to be a child to the older woman. Emma was fully hypnotized by her deep chocolate eyes. She almost forgot to start eating.

"This is as delicious as always, Regina, thank you very much for inviting me over." Emma said after the first bite that had her almost moaning at the exquisite taste. Not as exquisite as her Queen's taste …. Emma blushed for apparently no reason yet Regina smirked, as if knowing exactly what was on her mind.

They were eating while talking with their son but Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the Mayor, staring at her longingly. She wished she could just disappear under the table to pleasure her but of course she couldn't and that frustrated her. She just needed to give herself to the brunette so bad.

Her foot found its way to Regina's, who was sitting next to their son, facing Emma. Regina's eyes snapped up to Emma and she withdrew her foot with a cold glare. Emma looked down, saddened.

Soon afterwards though, she felt Regina's foot touching hers, she looked up shyly at the brunette but the woman was looking at their son. Emma started playing footsie with her but when she felt Emma move, she withdrew once again. She had every intention of leading that little game and Emma had to submit and behave if she wanted to be touched. Emma pouted slightly at the loss of contact.

A few minutes later, Emma felt Regina's foot once again and she decided not to move, afraid that she would pull away once again. Satisfied, Regina travelled her stiletto heel up Emma's leg to her knee, locking her gaze with the blonde's. Her eyes had darkened with a promise that made Emma shiver in anticipation and desire. Regina took another bite, pulling her fork out of her mouth extremely slowly, sensualy, leaving Emma yearning for more, her eyes staring at the plump and devilish lips. Regina chewed with so much elegance and pride that Emma felt as if, despite the modern setting, she was in the presence of a Queen governing a kingdom. Henry frowned as he felt that the attention had shifted from him.

"Moms ? What are you doing ?"

"Nothing, dear." Regina replied with a sweet smile, looking at him with so much love that Emma felt jealous. Jealous ?! What was wrong with her ?! She was jealous of her own kid ?! But soon she felt Regina's foot getting past her knee to travel up her inner thigh. Emma let a small gasped. She was completely wet and she was sure that her desire was noticeable through the denim of her jeans.

Then Regina got up to search for desert and Emma, once again, kept her eyes on her.

"You are acting so weird, Ma'...."

"I'm sorry, kid." Emma smiled at him fondly and began talking with him.

 

At the end of the meal, Regina told Henry to go up in his room and to get ready for bed. He hugged Emma tightly and did as was asked. Then Regina's attention was fully on the sheriff facing her. Emma was melting on the spot. 

"Regina, I ..."

"We need to talk." She cut her off. "I have something important to tell you, and I do hope that you will understand and agree to the proposition I will be making." She appeared composed and calm but internally, she just wanted to rip Emma's clothes off her body and make her hers on top of the table, however insanitary that may be. But she couldn't, she had to keep control.

"I … Sure …" Emma was confused yet intrigued.

"Go in the study. Then strip and wait for me on your knees as I tuck our son in." Her voice was pure authority and that made the blonde whimper in desire. She nodded quickly and got up to obey her Mistress as soon as possible.

"I didn't hear you." Regina reprimanded her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She replied breathlessly before leaving the room, almost running.

The night was going to be long, Regina thought to herself with a sinful smirk.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late I'm sorry!  
> It's 2:30 am here so I'm sorry for any mistake,  
> I will correct them tomorrow!  
> It is rather long and I hope you will enjoy it!!  
> I love you!

 

_« Go in the study. Then strip and wait for me on your knees as I tuck our son in. » Her voice was pure authority and that made the blonde whimper in desire. She nodded quickly and got up to obey her Mistress as soon as possible._

_« I didn't hear you. » Regina reprimanded her._

_« Yes, Your Majesty. » She replied breathlessly before leaving the room, almost running._

_The night was going to be long, Regina thought to herself with a sinful smirk._

 

 

 

Regina was tucking in her 13 years old son who, really, didn't want to be tucked in anymore but he knew how much his mother loved to do it so he let her do as she wished. She sat down on the bed and softly stroked his hair.

"Mom, can I tell you something ?" He looked unsure of himself, looking up at her shyly.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Well … It's about Emma.... " Regina frowned.

"What about her ?"

"I think she is attracted to you." Regina lifted an eyebrow with a perfectly neutral face when he said that, smirking on the inside.

"Oh really, dear ? What makes you say that ?"

"Well, for starters she doesn't stop looking at you."

"Maybe she just finds me good looking." She firmly believed that Emma was just sexually attracted to her, and that the blonde couldn't possibly have deeper feelings for her.

"Yeah, but there is more than that in the way she looks at you, mom. When you are leaving she looks at you as if she was seeing you for the very last time in her life. It's so weird ! And when you smile, her whole face lights up and she looks so goofy. She literally looks like a 5 years old !"

"That's because Emma is a child."

"No she is not, she is like that just when she's around you."

"Nonsense, Henry."

"I swear mom ! She looks like she's in love with you !"

"Henry, that is enough !" She raised her voice slightly, standing up. "Go to sleep and stop believing this nonsense, your other mother isn't in love with me."

Henry sighed, knowing deep down that he was saying the truth.

"Good night, mom." He said a little sadly.

"Good night, my prince. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's fine, you don't believe easily." Regina ignored the imperious urge to roll her eyes and kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

 

What the hell had gotten into her son ? As if the savior could possibly be in love with her. She scoffed while walking down the stairs elegantly. She was lusting after her alright, her devotion only came from her fantasies of being dominated by the Mayor and nothing else … Right ? She sighed, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. She couldn't cloud her mind with such thoughts, especially when she had a full night ahead of her with the savior at her feet. That thought put a Cheshire cat smile on her face. She inhaled deeply to compose herself and finally stepped inside the study.

She let out a content smile at the sight offered to her. Here was the savior, stark naked mind you, just as she had ordered, her back facing the brunette as she was waiting for her Queen on her knees quite patiently. She stayed by the door, just looking at her obedient little pet, her eyes roaming the naked body. Her gaze traveled down to the blonde's ass and she couldn't stop the sigh of desire that escaped her lips as she saw that it was still just as red as this very morning. She liked having her marked.

Emma shivered as she heard the sigh, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She had heard the brunette enter the room but she figured she wouldn't want her to move without her permission. So she had stayed put even though her entire body just wanted to turn around and reach for her. But she resisted, trying to fight her urges.

Regina locked the door and walked slowly to Emma, the sound of her heels echoing in the thickening silence of the study. Regina could feel the tension in the blonde's body as she stopped right behind her. She saw a million goosebumps sprawling on the naked skin at her closeness. Emma was obeying her every order and she would be lying if she said she didn't love every second of it. She had begun to crave this control over the blonde since she caught her masturbating and clearly her cravings were getting more and more intense as the day went by.

She just stood there, looking at Emma in deep thought, contemplating all the things she could do, she wanted, hell even needed, to do to the sheriff. She wanted to possess her, to own her, to make her hers, to make her her bitch, her little thing. The longer she stared, the longer she realized that she also wanted to let herself love her, to care for her, to take care of her, to shield her from the cold hard world and protect her against all evil … beginning with her own.

She put her hand on the blonde's head and Emma immediately relaxed, which didn't go unnoticed by the Mayor who was surprised to see that much trust put in her so that the blonde could relax when she was touching her. Wasn't she aware of what she was capable of doing to her ? Of how many ways she could break her ? Hurt her ? And yet she trusted her ? Granted, they had become somewhat friends now, especially after Neverland and the Wicked Witch but … still …. how could she fully trust her to the extent of abandoning herself to her that way ? Of being so vulnerable ?

Regina was grateful to her, for her submitting to her, for being so perfectly her opposite that she completed her in every way. She was obedience when she needed control, she was an unstoppable force when she needed an ally, a friend when she needed to confide, a challenge when she needed to fight. But she could barely admit it to herself, she wasn't going to confess that to Emma. So instead, she started petting the blonde's hair, putting her gratefulness and her tenderness into the gesture.

Emma felt it and couldn't help the genuine smile to stretch her lips. Regina couldn't see, still standing behind her. They both enjoyed the moment in silence.

 

A few minutes later, she suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back so she was looking up at her.

"I see that your lesson this morning is well learnt, dear. Aren't you proving to be a patient pet."

"My dream is to obey you, Your Majesty." Her eyes only showed sincerity and that made Regina's dark heart swell a little in her chest.

"Your dream …" She repeated absentmindedly, looking into those big doe green eyes that were worshiping her this very instant. She let go of her hair and went to sit on the leather couch. "Come sit next to me, Emma." The blonde complied right away, though noticing the seriousness in her using her first name. She sat next to her though not close enough to make her uncomfortable, a gesture that Regina appreciated greatly. "We have to stop this, whatever it is that we … that I started this morning." Regina looked up to observe the younger woman's face.

"What do you mean, we have to stop this ?" Emma frowned, her face clearly showing the emotions boiling inside of her : anger, disappointment, a deep sadness at this rejection. It was unfair, she did exactly what she had asked, hell she didn't even ask for this diner here, she didn't ask to be ordered around afterwards, she didn't ask for any of this, she was just too happy to receive what the brunette had willingly given her. "I didn't ask for any of this, Regina, you gave it to me. And now … now you are telling me that you want to stop when I clearly want this as much as you do." She felt uncomfortable confronting Regina while entirely nude, feeling way too vulnerable, both physically and emotionally.

"No you don't, dear, you don't want this as much as I do, believe me."

"How the hell would you know that, Regina ?! Can you read minds now ?! Do you know how I feel ?! What I want ?! No ! So don't try to act like you do !" Regina leaned away from her, not expecting such a heated response.

"Emma, can't you see that I'm doing this for your own good ?! I can't give you what you want !"

"You don't fucking know what I want !!!"

"Fine ! Then tell me ! Tell me what you want, Emma !" Regina fired back at her.

"All I want is you, I want you in any way that you would allow me to. Regina, you started all this, so it means that you want what we had today just as much as I do."

"I can't give you feelings, Emma." Regina stared at Emma coldly.

"Okay, Regina, I won't force you to feel when you don't. But what we shared today was physical anyway, wasn't it ? So why would you take it away from us ?" The tone was calmer between the two women.

"I can't give you feelings Emma, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel anything." She sighed, closing her eyes before standing up and starting to pace in front of the couch. "I … It's hard for me to tell you Emma ... "

"I won't mock you, Regina, believe me. I won't judge you, I will listen. Aren't you my friend ?" Regina gave her a little smile.

"I deeply need to possess you Emma Swan, I feel it in my guts, I need to own you." Emma stared at her in happy disbelief and she opened her mouth, about to speak. "No, let me finish please." Regina asked politely. Emma closed her mouth, all her attention focused on the brunette's words.

"I need to own you, I want you to be mine and mine alone. But with all that, I also care deeply for you and I wish to protect you and that goes for protecting you from myself as well. Because Emma, your fantasy of me being your Queen … Well, let's say that it is a desire of mine. I want to be your Queen and your Mistress. I want to make you my thing, my pet and it is a dangerous thing Emma because I don't want to force you into this. It was just a fantasy to you when I want it to be a reality. That is why we have to stop Emma, because I can't control these needs and it's becoming hard not to fulfill them. I don't want to hurt you." Emma's eyes had soften considerably, a huge goofy and beaming smile on her face. That confused Regina who thought her speech would push the blonde away.

"Regina …" Emma didn't know how to express her immediate feelings so she rose from the couch and went up to Regina before kneeling slowly at her feet. Regina took a step back in surprise.

"Emma, wh--"

"Please let me talk, Your Majesty. It is my turn to tell you how I feel. How many times did I tell you not to think you know I feel ?" Her voice was so soft, so gentle. "If you ever need to know how I feel, you should just ask me, I will always answer you honestly. Your reality, my Queen, is what I want my life to be … and for quite some time now. I trust you with my body, mind and heart. I would trust you with my life. I want to be yours, I only wish to be owned by you. I am offering myself to you, just let me be yours. My submission to you is absolute."

"Emma … I can't give you romantic feelings."

"Then don't, I don't expect anything from you, I just want to give you unconditionally everything you want from me, whatever that may be. I know you love me as a friend and that is all I need from you if that is all you can give me." Regina was so moved by the blonde's willingness and eagerness to be all hers that she had to blink back tears so they wouldn't fall.

"If that is true, Emma Swan, will you be my submissive … ?" To Emma, it might as well be a marriage proposal and she looked up at her with such a powerful, radiant joy that once again, Regina found herself extremely moved, her heart tightening in her chest.

"It would be my utmost honor, Your Majesty." Her voice was pure worship. Regina let a genuine smile, shining like a spring's morning sunrays which made Emma relax and calm, feeling her resolve unwavering and she was sure, in this instant, that she had made the right choice.

"The honor is shared, Emma." She tenderly cupped her cheek, her thumb rubbing soft circles as she gazed into her eyes.

 

 

A few moments later, she straightened up, composing herself, her face now neutral.

"We will need a safeword, pet." She said quite authoritatively, making Emma almost whimper. Her voice was dripping pure sex and it shot right to Emma's core that was growing wetter and wetter now that all was so deliciously clear between them. Regina was well aware as she could see from Emma's kneeling position, her desire glistening on the inside of her thighs.

"Of course, Mistress ..." She started thinking, still proudly kneeling. "What do you think of "Blanchard" ?" Regina smirked widely.

"After your mother's cursed persona ? Dear, bringing your mother's name surely will kill the mood. That is a very good choice, Blanchard it is." Emma beamed at the compliment.

"Stand up and follow me, leave your clothes here." Emma obeyed immediately and stood up before following Regina out of the room. Facing a wall near the stairs, Regina waved a hand and revealed a magically hidden door. Emma raised an eyebrow. Regina opened the door on a stairs going down in the dark. "After you, pet." Emma looked into Regina's eyes and, trusting her, complied without hesitation. Satisfied, Regina followed her, closing the door behind them.

Emma stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Regina was soon next to her.

"Ready ?" Her voice was raspy and hot on Emma's ear. The blonde's breath hitched and she released a needy sigh, her body leaning closer to the brunette's unconsciously.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Came her breathy answer. Regina placed a firm hand on the naked lower back of her submissive and guided her confidently to the center of the room that was still completely dark. Emma's bare feet were walking on what she recognized to be cold marble. In this complete darkness, all she could feel was the cold hard floor under her feet, Regina's hot and authoritative hand on her back and her enticing perfume surrounding her. Regina stopped.

"I created this room earlier today with us in mind." She whispered against the younger woman's ear.

"You honor me, my Queen."

"Indeed, I'm going to spoil you, my pet."

She waved her hand in the air and suddenly a grand luxurious chandelier had its hundred candles lit. The room was bathed in this intimate flickering light. Emma's eyes widened as she took in the room around her. It looked like a dungeon but everything was so lush and seemed so expensive and elegant. Stone walls gave a hard and cold look to the room but the gold chandelier, the lavish rugs and furniture gave it a forbidden enthralling twist. In the middle of the room stood proudly, on a stage, an ebony four poster bed with blood red silk sheets. She saw a big silver cage against the farthest wall and a St Andrew's cross next to it. Giant wardrobes were on the wall to the right and chains hanging from the wall at their left. Regina was patiently waiting, observing her reactions that amused her.

"You … You created all this for us ?" She asked in a little shy voice that reminded Regina of a little girl. She chuckled darkly.

"Just for us, dear." Her hand went up to the back of the blonde's neck, staying there quite possessively. Emma sighed in contentment.

"I don't know how to thank you, Your Majesty."

"Oh but I have a few ideas. Later. For now dear, I want to test some of your boundaries." Her voice went from teasing to serious. "Emma, my pet, promise me you will use the safeword if need be."

"I promise you, Mistress." Regina was staring right into her eyes to her very soul it seemed.

"We will write our contract tomorrow." Emma simply nodded. Regina's hand glided from her neck to her shoulder, raising goosebumps in its wake. She pushed Emma firmly on her knees and Emma followed the implicit order, turning her head to look at her living goddess. Regina made chains hang from the ceiling right above Emma with magic. The feel of her magic and the sound of the chains clinking as they appeared shot straight to the blonde's heating core. She groaned in desire, feeling the need to press her thighs together to get a much needed friction but she wouldn't dare move without Regina's permission.

Regina chuckled in delight at Emma's obvious need.

"Aren't you a good girl, Em-ma ?" Emma whimpered quite loudly, turning her head once again towards the Mayor to let her eyes roam over her curves.

"Every single sound that leaves your mouth is truly exquisite dear, especially knowing I'm the cause for them."

"You are the cause for every single thing I feel, Your Majesty." Regina smiled simply and raised the blonde's arms in the air, cuffing them to the chains before pulling the chains up until the blonde's knees barely brushed the floor.

Emma groaned as she felt her whole weight held by her arms. Her arousal just increased as she felt at the older woman's mercy. She was right where she wanted to be, right where she needed to be. She felt so right. Regina brushed her fingertips on Emma's inner thigh up excruciatingly slowly, feeling the blonde squirming a little under her touch. She stopped as she felt how wet her skin was, close enough to the blonde's folds yet still on her thighs. She held back a moan, extremely aroused herself. Emma was panting, trying to pull on the chains so she could lower herself on those tempting fingers. Regina frowned and spanked her hard. Emma yelped, jerking forward slightly.

"I thought I had taught you patience ?!"

"I .. I'm sorry my Queen, I just … I need you so bad ..."

Regina brushed her swollen folds and Emma let out a guttural moan, her arousal coating the brunette's fingers.

"I will forgive this one misstep, only because of how soaking wet you are for me right now."

"Thank you Mistress, I won't do it again !" Regina got even more turned on by the devotion of her pet.

She walked past Emma to a table where a nine-tail leather whip was apparently waiting for her. Emma's eyes darkened even more in desire as she saw what was in her hand. Regina went back behind Emma but created a mirror in front of the blonde so she could observe her reactions.

She brushed the leather lashes against the pale skin of her back and she watched the sheriff's eyes closing in delight through the mirror. Her eyes still fixated on Emma's face, she suddenly whipped her back firmly yet not as strongly as she could, wanting to let her adapt to this new practise. Emma's whole body tensed and her eyes shot open but what Regina relished at the very moment was the pain and pleasure laced moan that ripped the air. Oh that was her new favorite sound of all. As she was seeing her chained, naked, offered willingly to her every whim, she found herself so aroused that she had to slip her own hand in her undergarments to rub herself slowly, breathing quite heavily as Emma panted and watched her with the greatest fascination.

"Your Majesty … Please … let me take care of you … let me pleasure you ..."

"No. Not yet." Her answer was firm and she withdrew her hand. She whipped Emma once again at the same intensity and Emma tensed once again, her back faintly arboring pink lines.

Regina began giving stronger whiplashes and Emma's moans became louder and more frequent. Her wetness was dripping down her thighs now. Regina stopped and came closer to tease her entrance. Emma let out a groan, forcing herself not to move towards the fingers. The blood in her veins felt like hot lava and the stinging sensation on her back wasn't disappearing now. Regina took a step back and started whipping her again, harder and harder, her skin now glowing red as Emma's pain and pleasure groans started evolving into bitten back screams.

Regina marveled at the sight of the savior's eyes clouded in pain and pleasure. Her back was now arching in this perfect curve everytime the whip bit her skin. She knew her to be on the edge of her climax. She gave a harder whiplash, her focus on her sub. And another one, harder again. But she saw her eyes now shut too tightly and her breathing, that until now was heavy and panting, was becoming painfully labored. She looked up and noticed that her fists were now so tight that her knuckles turned white. Yet Emma didn't speak. She didn't say the safeword. But Regina felt it deep inside of her that Emma was reaching her boundary. She surely will be speaking the word.

 

She gave the blonde another whiplash just as hard and Emma shook slighlty and tensed even more, trying to take the blow. Regina stopped immediately and came in front of her.

"Emma" she called softly. The blonde didn't react. "Emma, my sweet pet, open your eyes for me." Her voice was incredibly soft yet firm. Emma slowly opened her eyes, looking down, in shame. "Look at me." She shook her head. "Emma, look at me."

"I can't ..." Regina sighed and wrapped a strong arm around the blonde before uncuffing her and carrying her in her arms. "No ! No Mistress please don't do this!" The blonde was panicking but Regina just held her tighter again her, careful not to apply too much pressure on her oversensitive back and rested her cheek against hers.

"Shhhhhh, Emma, sweetheart, calm down, everything is okay." She reached the bed and sat down in the middle of it, cradling the blonde in her arms tenderly .

"No, no it's not ! I let you down ! Please put me back there ! I can take it !"

"Emma, stop this nonsense immediately." Regina ordered firmly, a hand buried in the blonde's hair in a gentle caress.

"But I … I failed you."

"No you didn't, _I_ failed you."

"Of course not, Your Majesty ! It is I who failed to take the whipping !"

"Emma ! It is not a competition ! You don't have to prove that you can survive me destroying your back !" She sighed and softened. "Emma, dear, why didn't you use the safeword ? When you reach your boundary, I have to trust that you will put an end to it."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"But you can't disappoint me, Emma. My role as your Mistress, as your Queen, isn't to subject you to my every whim. I am here to take care of you, to bring you to a place that excites you and that gives you pleasure. I have to trust that you will tell me when you are near the limits of such a place so I can keep you inside of it. I don't want to hurt you, Emma, quite the contrary. Is it understood ?"

"Y-yes, Mistress. I am sorry." Emma said, looking down in shame, feeling useless. Regina lifted her chin up with two fingers.

"Don't be sorry, it is I who is. You felt that I was going to be angry if you used it but Emma I will never be. If you even see me taking an object you don't want to use, you'll say your mother's name and I will put it down immediately. Is that clear ? I will never think less of you." Emma nodded and snuggled closer to Regina.

"Now, my beautiful thing, let me show you how much I want you."

She laid her down on her stomach in the middle of the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment for any advice.  
> Do feel free to tell me what turns you on or off so I can make my story better!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> I will correct mistakes tomorrow!

_« Don't be sorry, it is I who is. You felt that I was going to be angry if you used it but Emma I will never be. If you even see me taking an object you don't want to use, you'll say your mother's name and I will put it down immediately. Is that clear ? I will never think less of you. » Emma nodded and snuggled closer to Regina._

_« Now, my beautiful thing, let me show you how much I want you. »_

_She laid her down on her stomach in the middle of the bed._

 

 

 

Emma let Regina move her, not feeling like moving herself, still a bit unsettled by what happened. She hid her face in the pillow. Regina was looking at her naked body patiently, her eyes exploring the pale skin, sometimes it was marked by her, sometimes it had been left untouched, but it all was just as beautiful to Regina. And now that skin, that body, was all hers. She could groan from arousal, from contentment at that thought.

She scooted closer to Emma and gently laid her hands on her shoulders, palms flat against the hot skin. She felt her pet relax immensely under her hands and she smiled at that. She liked knowing that the younger woman was comfortable with her and trusted her so very deeply. Her hands started traveling down Emma's arms, feeling the smooth flesh, engraving in her mind every curve, every muscle, the feel of goosebumps coming to life under her fingertips.

Emma slowly turned her head to her Mistress and opened her eyes to look at her a bit shyly. Regina looked up into her eyes and held her gaze with an intensity that left Emma breathless. She was even more of a Queen in this instant than she had seen in the Enchanted Forest. She held more authority and claim in that gaze than she ever had seen before. And her heart swole when she realized that this was only for her. She was Regina's now … fully … and she couldn't be any happier. She didn't know exactly what that entailed yet, she didn't know how they were going to pursue their relationship in the real world outside of this house but she was sure, deep within her soul, that she was right where she was meant to be.

"What are you thinking about, my pet ?" Regina asked softly, linking her hand with Emma's while her other one went to caress her back carefully, its warmth spreading through the younger woman's sensitive flesh.

"I'm thinking about you, Your Majesty." She whispered with a blush softly blooming on her cheeks. "I'm thinking about how right this feels … how I wouldn't want to be with any one else … I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but at your side." Being Regina's thing, she felt free to express how she truly felt.

"I'm happy to know that, dear. Your place is at my side … At my feet to be more precise, isn't it, pet ?" Regina's hand traveled back up into golden locks, massaging the younger woman's scalp. A moan escaped the blonde's lips as she relaxed even more.

"It is, Your Majesty." She said with an overwhelming devotion.

 

The former Queen slid her hands down Emma's body to her thighs and calves, massaging her softly. Emma was feeling more and more aroused. Regina felt it and started kissing Emma's back down her spine. The blonde was squirming slightly, strong shivers traveling up and down her spine. She was feeling Regina's warm breath on her lower back and her fingertips were grazing her inner thighs. Her hips were slightly rocking, unconsciously seeking friction and her Mistress' fingers.

"Mistress … I need you so much ..." Her voice was pleading as she was burying her face in the pillow to stiffle her needy moans. Regina started biting the skin at the back of her neck as her fingers ghosted over her soaked folds and her clit. Emma's back arched suddenly and she spread her legs open a little wider, pushing her hair out of the brunette's way. Regina smirked against her skin, she felt like a musician playing an instrument. She quite suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her sub.

"Oh God !" Emma groaned against the pillow's fabric. Regina started thrusting steadily inside of her, feeling the blonde's core clenching around her fingers when she was buried deep, as if to keep her inside. She laid on top of Emma, using her hips to increase the strength she put in her thrusts. Emma was arching off the bed, her head tilted back, not restraining her cries of pleasure as she rocked her hips to meet Regina's thrusts.

Emma was clinging to the sheets and she couldn't help but shout Regina's name in a pleasure plea as her orgasm crashed on her. Regina kept her fingers buried inside of her until Emma went limp on the bed, panting. She softly pulled them out and brought them to the blonde's lips.

"Clean, pet." She ordered and Emma was too happy to comply, sucking her fingers lovingly, keeping them longer than necessary in her mouth. Regina petted her hair tenderly.

"That's my good girl." Emma purred at the compliment and started rubbing her cheek in the Mayor's palm. She raised an eyebrow at that and a slow smirk spread across her lips. She had a few ideas for the future. She waved her hand and Emma found herself cuffed to the bed with a chain long enough that she could move her arm around as she wanted. She couldn't get out of bed though.

Regina pulled the sheets over them and wrapped her arms possessively around Emma's body.

"Sleep." Emma stared at her, wide eyed, finding it hard to believe that she was allowed to sleep with her.

"Stop thinking Emma and go to sleep." Regina groaned with a light glare. Emma immediately closed her eyes, snuggling closer into the brunette's embrace.

"Good night, Your Majesty."

Good night, my lovely pet."

 

Regina watched over the younger woman until she fell asleep. She was trying so very hard not to get her feelings to overwhelm her, especially when she didn't want to feel them. But it felt so damn good to have her chained to her bed, especially when the blonde was too willing to be chained to the bed. The blonde wanted to be hers and it was still hard to realize for her. She owned the savior now and it made the brunette so elated, so profoundly content and, yes, happy, that it took even herself by surprise. She hadn't realized she had craved this from Emma so much. She allowed herself to smile in the silence of her dungeon, her face lit up by the dancing candle flames.

She had to sleep in her own bed though. She couldn't leave Henry alone upstairs and it was too intimate to her liking to be sleeping with the blonde. She delicately untangled herself from Emma's sleeping body and got off the bed. She silently left the dungeon after extinguishing the lights. She looked back at Emma and left for her bedroom.

 

When Emma woke up, she was first surprised by the feeling of the sheets on her body. It was sikly, extremely soft and sensual on her skin. Her bedsheets weren't silky … She opened her eyes and found herself in the dungeon. She groaned slightly and rolled on her back. She winced slightly at the light pain on her sensitive skin. She also realized that she was chained and naked and … alone …. She smiled widely as she remembered the day before. It had been wild. From the morning in Regina's house, to the afternoon in her office and their night together in the dungeon.

She was floating on clouds, way too happy of the turn their relationship had taken. She was craving her Queen's presence so she decided to try to get her wrist out of the chain. Regina had enchanted it so it would open in the morning so Emma was free fairly easily. She had also left some clothes on a chair and Emma smiled, feeling taken care of by the older woman. She dressed quickly and hurried out of the dungeons to search for the brunette.

Stepping out of the door, which disappeared as it closed, she heard voices coming from the dining room. She silently sneaked to the room and stayed in the doorway, looking fondly at Regina serving breakfast to their son, talking to him with this softness and tenderness that made her heart swell.

 

Sensing Emma's presence, Regina looked up and smiled warmly.

"Emma, good morning. Come sit." The blonde couldn't repress the shiver that overtook her body. It was delicious recieving those discreet orders. Not wanting to disappoint her Queen, she hurried herself to her deisgnated place at the table. She was facing Henry, at Regina's right.

"Ma ?? What are you doing here ?" Henry was confused then raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing on his mothers. "Did you … spend the night here ?"

"She slept in the guestroom, she had too much to drink to drive home safely." Regina explained matter of factly.

"Right ..." Henry didn't believe them and made it very clear.

"Henry Daniel Mills ! What are you insinuating ?" Regina asked, clearly displeased. Emma shrunk a little in her seat, not wanting Regina to be mad at her.

"Well, come on ! Mom, you can't tell me that nothing is going on between you two !"

"Nothing is going on, Henry ! Now stop making up things that won't happen and go get ready for school !"

 

Henry rolled his eyes and petulantly left the room to get ready. Emma didn't dare move, not even breath.

"Relax, dear. I'm not angry." Regina said while studying the blonde. Emma exhaled and relaxed on her seat before eating hungrily.

"This is so good, Your Majesty ! Your food is divine !" Regina chuckled.

"Thank you, dear. But you can't call me this when we might be overheard by either our son or someone else."

"Oh …" Emma looked sad. "But I love calling you that way..."

"I'll try to think of a way for you to call me that means "Your Majesty", okay ?"

"Thank you !" Emma beamed at her and Regina returned her smile, just as radiant.

Henry walked back in the room.

"Yeah, but apart from that you two aren't lovesick puppies."

"Henry ! Let's go ! I'm driving you to school !" Regina was clearly annoyed and she got up to go to her son. "Emma, finish your breakfast then leave, we will have to meet during the day in my office." The tone of her voice didn't leave room for discussion.

"As you wish." Emma smiled and gave a quick hug to their son and waved quite awkwardly to Regina which in turn chuckled before leaving while glaring at her son.

Emma finished her breakfast hungrily and stayed a little around before eventually leaving the mansion to get to the Sheriff station to begin her work day.

She couldn't wait to see the Mayor again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter guys!!  
> No sex scene in this one, but there will be in the next!

"So did you guys have sex last night ?"

Regina almost drove off the road, her eyes widening. She was sure the dungeon was soundproof ! And how on earth was her precious innocent little boy saying such things with such nonchalance ?!

"Henry !!" She exclaimed in outrage, scandalized.

"You aren't denying it, mom !!" He said happily. "It was so long overdue !"

"What is that even supposed to mean ?? And I'm not discussing my love li--"

"Love life ?! Oh so you are admitting you are in love with Emma then !" This time, Regina's glare was deadly serious. No, she was not in love, no she won't fall in love, she couldn't and won't. At least, that's what she kept saying to herself.

"There is no love life Henry, I merely was going to say this to avoid saying -sex- life in front of you, but as I can see, you deserve it."

"Oh mom … I'm sorry … Don't be mad ..." He pouted and she just couldn't resist. She never could resist her little prince.

"I'm not mad, Henry …. it's just that it's not something you should know about."

"I've known before you two that you would eventually end up sleeping with each other." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now ? How so ?"

"The way you look at each other. Since I've been old enough to understand … it's quite clear."

"Do tell me Henry, how exactly do we look at each other ?"

"Well … It's weird cause you don't look at each other the same way but somehow you do ?" Regina scoffed.

"Quite clear, dear." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, she looks at you as if you were everything and she kind of … drinks you in ? As if she wanted to absorb everything that you were except that she looks like she can't ? It's hard to describe, she looks at you as if you were all the beauty in the world and she wanted to worship you ? It's pretty weird. And she looks at you everywhere … if you get my drift." Regina was listenning patiently though closely, asking herself if Emma really looked at her like that all the time. It stroked her ego for sure and she was quite happy to know that.

"And you ..." Her ears perked up.

"Yes ?"

"Well, you don't look as if you wanted to absorb everything about her but like you already have ? And you look at her as if you knew her inside and out, as if you were seeing all of her at once. And there is this kind of fierce … protectiveness ? Yeah, protectiveness in your eyes and also kind of jealousy ? When she is talking to any one else besides me … You actually look possessive and as if you owned her somehow. I don't really understand it all, to be quite honest, you guys are kind of complicated … but you also look at her everywhere."

Regina was completely shocked at how her little boy could be so perceptive.

"How on earth, my prince, can you see all that in the way we look at each other ??"

"You are both my moms, I know you."

"Well …. Yes we slept together last night …" She owed him some sincerity. "But other than that there is nothing to be said or detailed."

"Ewwwww, I don't want details !!!!!!! Do you want me to go back in therapy with Archie ?! I just wanted to know if what I thought was true. But I'm happy for you guys !"

"There is nothing to be happy about."

"We are a family now !"

"No we are not." She sighed, rubbing her temples, still driving cautiously. "Look, Henry, don't get the wrong idea. Between Emma and I, it's purely physical, okay ? Nothing changes apart from that."

"Okay !" He seemed too happy and Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I do hope you believe me Henry …"

"Of course, mom."

"Henry …" They arrived at his school. He kissed her cheek quickly and bolted out of the car, waving at her.

She sighed again and rolled her eyes before leaving for her office. She was trying very hard not to think about Emma … About Emma naked …. and on her knees at her feet …. She groaned and shook the thoughts out of her head before driving away.

 

Emma was grinning like a fool when she stepped in Granny's for her lunch break.

"Well, isn't someone happy !" Ruby came to take her order and smirked, sliding in the booth with Emma. "Tell me what has got you in such a good mood !"

"I kind of followed your advice yesterday !"

"Tell me all about it !!"

"Well, I went to confront her … Then stuff happened … And it was about to get fucked up, but she invited me over for diner ! And after diner … well … we … let's say that now everything is fucking perfect and I'm so happy !" She smiled dreamingly, her mind full of thoughts about the older woman.

"Wow ! I'm happy for you, Ems ! So … are you guys dating ?"

"No … It's kind of strictly physical … she doesn't want feelings involved."

"Oh … and you're okay with that ?"

"Yes … sure … I will have whatever she's willing to give me."

"Emma …. It sounds--" Emma's smile faltered.

"I'm in love with her." She blurted out quickly. Ruby sighed and looked at her intensely.

"Emma … you should tell her."

"And destroy this thing we allowed ourselves to have in the process ?! No chance in fucking hell !"

"Emma, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, she told me how things were for her, she didn't force me into this. I want this."

"But she doesn't love you."

"Who cares ?! She cares for me, I'm her friend, and that is enough for me. Now stop raining on my parade."

Ruby sighed and went away to take care of her order.

 

It was 3 pm when Emma got a text from Regina and it got her heart racing.

 _Regina :_ Is work busy for you today, my pet ?

 _Emma :_ It is slow this afternoon, Mistress.

 _Regina :_ Good, come in my office as soon as possible.

 _Emma :_ I'm on my way !

 

She knocked on Regina's office's door 5 minutes later, extremely eager.

"Come in." Regina's voice was cold and commanding, but it only turned Emma on even more than she was already. She quickly got in.

"Lock the door." She did as she was asked and looked down in reverence. Regina smirked in appreciation. She was regally sitting in her office chair and was taking her sweet time eyeing the blonde's body. She knew Emma was waiting her next order and she was going to make her wait.

They stayed 5 long minutes in complete silence, Regina looking at Emma, Emma looking at the floor.

"Come to the center of the room and strip naked." The Mayor got up and rounded her desk to stand in front of it, crossing her arms, her eyes neutral and unwavering. Emma obeyed as quicky as possible and was now standing completely nude in the center of the room, in the center of Regina's attention. The world was slowly fading away from her and Regina. Regina walked up to her slowly, her steps full of intent and of restrained desire. She circled the sheriff, studying her body, before stopping right in front of her.

"Kneel." Emma instantly dropped to her knees. Her heart was racing in her chest, goosebumps erupting on her skin and her core growing impossibly wetter and hotter. Her gaze was still set on the floor.

"You may look at me." Regina allowed her in a firm voice. Emma looke up quickly and marveled at the sight of her Queen. She could finally look at her like she had wanted for so many years but refrained from doing. It felt so liberating, so right … she felt at home. Regina smiled and petted her hair as if she was petting a dog. And Emma smiled widely, leaning into the caress, purring slightly.

"Well don't we have a kitten ..." Regina smirked and scratched her softly behind the ear. Emma almost moaned and closed her eyes, relishing the moment so profoundly. Regina stopped.

"I know what you can call me when we are in public or if Henry is around." Emma looked at her eagerly, forcing herself not to speak.

"You will call me : Ma Reine. It means My Queen, in French. Is that clear, kitten ?"

"Yes, Your Majesty !" She said happily, beaming at her new nickname.

"Good. We're going to write down our contract … if you are still sure you want to belong to me that is."

"Of course, Mistress !! I am yours ! Forever." Regina winced slightly. Forever ?

"Not forever. I don't want promises neither one of us can keep." Emma looked down, not wanting to anger Regina.

"I am sorry." The blonde said softly as Regina sat back at her desk.

"Come sit at my feet, dear." Emma crawled quickly to the brunette's feet and sat there quite happily. Regina mustn't have been to angry or she wouldn't have wanted her this close.

"Our son knows we had sex. I didn't deny it but I made it clear to him it is purely physical. I told him not to hope for a family in the traditional sense of the term. So be careful of what you say around him."

"Yes, Ma Reine."

Regina smiled tenderly and played with a blonde lock.

"Let's get started, dear. So we can then move on to something more … pleasurable."

Emma whimpered in desire and Regina took a sheet of paper and a pen.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here it is dear readers!  
> I intended to write the sex scene in this chapter...  
> But it's late here and my bed is calling my name ...  
> So here is some angst followed by .... the infamous contract!
> 
> Warning: Starting from now, the BDSM will intensify progressively.

_"Let's get started, dear. So we can then move on to something more … pleasurable."_

_Emma whimpered in desire and Regina took a sheet of paper and a pen._

 

 

The Mayor started writing silently, her other hand occasionally coming to pet the blonde's head. Her pen was flowing fluently across the page, her eyes deeply focused yet darkened at the exciting feeling of being about to fully own Emma Swan. Emma had rested her head against the older woman's pantsuit covered thigh, closing her eyes and waiting patiently, actually quite content to just stay at her Queen's feet in her office and keep her company. In spite of the fact that she was naked, she wasn't cold and her knees were hurting a little at the prolonged position but she didn't mind at all, as long as she was pleasing Regina.

Emma didn't know how long it had been when Regina leaned back on her chair, taking the page with her and reading silently to see if it was to her liking.

 

"The contract is done. But, I have something to tell you first, Emma."

Hearing her name from her Mistress' mouth, she knew it was serious.

"I am listening to you, Your Majesty."

"I … I told you earlier that I didn't want forever … Well I was lying. Emma, you have to know that I am extremely serious about this situation between us. And when I tell you that I need to own you … I need to _**own**_ you … and my possessions are meant to be kept until the day I die …" Emma was listening to her with a huge radiant smile on her face that enticed a genuine one from Regina. "If I own you, Emma, it is forever unless the contract is breached or unless you do not wish to remain at my sides. But know that for me, this contract doesn't have an expiration date. It is meant to withstand until my death." She gave Emma the permission to speak.

"I am extremely honored, Your Majesty. Please be assured that my submission to you is absolute and meant until my death. That being said … I do hope you will never die because I do not know if I could survive...." Her eyes were full of unshed tears, her smile turning sad at the thought of Regina dying. She fought the lump in her throat and repressed the sob that wanted to escape her chest. Regina put a gentle hand on the blonde's cheek and tenderly stroked the soft skin with her thumb, hoping to comfort her.

"Emma, I may be a Queen, I may have magic but I am not immortal …"

"Please, Mistress, don't … Don't talk about those things."

"But Emma you have to know that I will die one day."

"No, you won't...." She shook her head fiercely, tightly burying her face against the woman's leg, seeking to _feel_ the other woman. Regina sighed and gently grabbed the sheriff's face in her hands.

"Emma, I will, and I want you to keep living when I do. Is that clear ?" Emma yanked her head away from the brunette's hands and buried it against her stomach, moving to settle between Regina's legs.

"Please, please, I don't want to hear it …. I can't live without you, my Queen. I can't …" Tears started raining down her face as she refused to look up into Regina's eyes. Regina threaded her fingers in the blonde locks, cradling her against her stomach.

"Emma, I am here for now, please stop crying …" It broke the brunette's heart to see her in distress, especially when she was starting to realize how much Emma cared about her.

"You can't die … You can't leave me here … You can't leave our son … I will die before you do, I can't bear the thought of you … of you lying dead … of having to bury your body and coming every day to your grave to tell you what happened and never hearing your voice answering me … not even being sure if you can hear me …. I can't live and make new memories if you aren't in them …" A violent sob escaped the blond as she cried her heart out against the mayor's blouse. Regina had to swallow to keep her tears at bay and her heart was beating frantically hearing those words from the blonde. Regina pulled Emma up to have her on her lap and wrapped her in a tight and loving embrace.

"Emma, I want you to be happy … even when I won't be around anymore …" Her voice was strained as she fought her emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"But can't you realize ?! Can't you see that I _can't_ be happy without you !! I need you !! I love you !!!"

She could't help her outburst as she fisted her hands in the lapels of Regina's jacket, clinging to the older woman in fear that the second she'd let go, she would lose her. Regina stiffened at the confession, looking at Emma wide eyed. But Emma hid her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Regina didn't loosen her embrace but she stood still, not knowing how to react ….

"Emma ..." She whispered. "Emma, did you mean this … ?" The younger woman simply nodded. Regina released a shaky breath and tightened her hold on her.

"I'm not going anywhere … I am here with you." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

They stayed a long moment in this warm embrace, the mayor whispering soothing words to her ear and when Emma finally calmed down, Regina made her look at her.

"Shall I read the contract to you, my lovely pet ?" Emma smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please, Mistress."

 

She began reading :

 

** _BDSM Submission Contract_ **

 

_This contract takes effect with the date and signature of both parties._

_It binds the submissive Emma Swan to her Mistress Regina Mills and is subjected to dissolution under the conditions declared in the corresponding section of the present contract._

 

  1. _Duties and Obligations of the Mistress Regina Mills :_



    1. _She commits to take into account any of her submissive's familial and professional engagement._

    2. _She detains all power on her submissive, on her body, as well as her finances, sex and mind. She has the right to any sexual practise, forced chastity, punishment and humiliation under her submissive's rights._

    3. _She respects the physical, psychological and emotional limits of her submissive._

    4. _She has to be informed of the physical, psychological and emotional stare of her submissive and thake them into account during BDSM practise._

    5. _She is responsible for the submissive's happiness, well-being and health._

    6. _Her life and practises outside Her relationship with her submissive belongs to her private life and shall be respected by the submissive._

    7. _She can record or take photographs of her submissive under the latter's rights._

    8. _She has the right to break the contract without further notice._




 

  1. _Duties and Obligations of the submissive Emma Swan :_



    1. _She understands and accepts the domination of her Mistress and becomes Her exclusive propriety._

    2. _The submissive knows that Her Mistress' body is sacred and that it can't be touched without Her permission. Any infraction can be punished as her Queen sees fit._

    3. _The submissive understands and accepts her Mistress' desires and pleasures. She will see to her Mistress' pleasre, comfort, well-being, distraction, pleasure and happiness, putting herself at Her service._

    4. _The submissive has to show the utmost devotion._

    5. _The submissive will express herself with respect or will be punished. Her Mistress may ask for her opinion or thought that must be provided withthe utmost and unwavering honesty._

    6. _As a submissive, she relinquishes her freedom, entrusting her body and mind to her Mistress, Queen and Protector._




 

  1. _The contract imposes that :_



    1. _The submissive commits to accept all sexual or other practises and humiliations, both public and private, under her own rights._

    2. _The submissive commits to wear any sexual accessory or imposed outfit in all places and any time her Mistress sees fit, under her own rights._

    3. _The submissive relinquishes access and total control of her sexuality and intimacy to her Mistress, under her own rights._

    4. _The submissive holds no secrets for her Mistress and commits to telling the truth in all her responses._

    5. _The submissive has the right to use a SafeWord. This use will stop any action from her Mistress as soon as it is said. In case a SafeWord cannot be used, another Safe Code such as a hand gesture, can be used instead. The Mistress has the duty and obligation to respect the meaning and use of said SafeWord. It can be used at any time, as soon as the submissive is not at ease, hurting, wanting to stop anything that is taking place._

    6. _The submissive has the right to be happy, healthy and taken care of._




 

  1. _Dissolution_




 

    1. _The Mistress can dissolve the contract and free the submissive without any justification._

    2. _The submissive can ask for the contract's dissolution for any valid reason._




 

_I have taken note of the present contract and it is freely that I commit to respecting it in its entirety._

 

_Read and approved._

 

Regina turned her gaze the blonde woman that was staring at her in awe, desire and devotion dancing and intertwining in her forest gaze. Regina smirked.

"Is it to your liking, pet ?"

"Yes it is, Your Majesty ! It is perfect !! Can I sign it please ??" She asked eagerly, looking very much like an excited kid wanting to unwrap their Christmas present.

Regina chuckled. "Always eager, my pet." She put the paper down on her desk. "You may sign it, but I want you to be sure and aware of wha--" She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence that Emma jumped off her lap, caught a pen and carefully sign the contract as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"There, my Queen, I belong to you now, entirely!!" Regina smiled widely.

"Now, kitten, it's time to celebrate." She waved her hand and the contract vanished to safety and her suit vanished. The brunette was now wearing a very short leather dress that stopped right at the top of her thighs. It let her whole back bare and showed quite the amount of cleavage. She was also wearing black stiletto heels that made the younger woman drool as she stared at them. Regina sported her most evil smirk.

"Clear my desk and tidy my belongings and I will allow you to lick my heels." She ordered coldly, her eyes holding all the authority in the world.

Emma obeyed.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new update dear readers!  
> I am sorry for the rather long wait!  
> I am quite busy with exams and thesis...  
> So updates will be slow until the end of March.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> It's all smut!
> 
> Special shoutout to DoctorSwanqueen, my little kitten!

_« Now, kitten, it's time to celebrate. » She waved her hand and the contract vanished to safety and her suit vanished. The brunette was now wearing a very short leather dress that stopped right at the top of her thighs. It let her whole back bare and showed quite the amount of cleavage. She was also wearing black stiletto heels that made the younger woman drool as she stared at them. Regina sported her most evil smirk._

_« Clear my desk and tidy my belongings and I will allow you to lick my heels. » She ordered coldly, her eyes holding all the authority in the world._

_Emma obeyed._

 

 

Regina smirked as she studied the naked sheriff before her very eyes tidying her desk so it was empty. Emma then stayed put, waiting for the next command, her eyes cast down to the floor. She was trying very hard not to look up at the divine silhouette of her Queen. She knew she would lose her mind if she did and she wanted to keep her wits for a little while longer. Regina hadn't even touched her yet for Christ's sake !

Emma let out a yelp of surprise as Regina suddenly lifted her up to sit her down forcefully on the desk. A shiver ran down her spine to pool in the pit of her stomach. Regina grabbed her chin firmly and made the younger woman look at her. Darkening emerald eyes met a black predatory gaze. It felt demanding of her full attention, her full focus and Emma couldn't help but drown herself in everything that was Regina, swimming in those divine orbs.

Regina was maintaining their eyes locked as she pushed firmly her submissive down on the desk, she was following her, getting on the desk, straddling the paler hips beneath her. She could feel the heat rising from the lithe body beneath her and she reveled in sensing the frantic desire pouring from the younger woman's every pore. She leaned down so her lips were a whisper away from Emma's. Her hand was slowly inching its way up her side to tangle itself in the blonde's curly mane.

"Do you even know how horny it makes me to see you beneath me, kitten ?" She purred in her ear, her lips brushing her lobe that she started nibbling. She heard Emma gasp and smirked before releasing her flesh.

"I can feel your body begging me … You don't even have to say a fucking word." She growled in satisfaction and it shot right to Emma's wet core, she was so unbelievably hot when she swore.

She was following her Queen's movements when Regina started standing up on the desk. She moved slowly so her feet rested at each side of the blonde's head. She spread her legs a little and Emma couldn't help the whimper of unashamed desire that escaped her lips as she gazed up under Regina's dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear and she could see the glistenning flesh that was calling to her. She unconsciously licked her lips, filled with this visceral hunger for her Mistress' pleasure.

"Lick my heels." She ordered coldly, not even bothering to look down at Emma. Still lying on her back, Emma turned her head and, gazing down the toned and powerful legs of the Mayor, she ended up staring at those devilishly hot high heels. She started nuzzling her nose against the shoe and the top of Regina's foot before licking the side of the shoe up to the heel that she reverently started kissing up and down before licking it as though she was tasting Her Majesty's very pussy.

Regina was having a hard time staying perfectly still when all she wanted was to ravish Emma …. the woman that was now entirely hers. A new wave of desire surged through her at that thought and she shifted her foot away from the blonde's face. Emma turned her head the other way and started licking the other heel just as fervently. The blonde felt feverish from her burning lust for her Mistress.

 

Regina looked at her for a little while longer then slowly descended on her knees, straddling Emma's face. She waved her hand and Emma's wrists were now tied to the sides of the desk tightly so she wouldn't touch her. She slowly brought her pussy to Emma's lips, a hand firmly grabbing the blonde's hair to control her movements.

Emma closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the brunette's intimate intoxicating scent. She let out a throaty moan.

"Your Majesty, may I ?" She asked breathlessly, her warm breath landing directly on moist flesh.

"May what, kitten ?"

« May I taste you, please ? » Regina smirked and brought the blonde's face flush between her thighs, her own body tensing at the delicious contact.

Emma wasted no time and started kissing the soft folds of her Mistress. She felt completely surrounded by her Mistress' desire and it made her lose control of her own actions as now only one thing resided in her mind : to bring as much pleasure as possible to the brunette on top of her. She needed to serve, to obey, to please and that is what she did.

She started licking the length of Regina's heat slowly, up to her clit over which she flicked her tongue, making Regina buck against her tongue. Emma's eyes were closed to enjoy the moment more and Regina allowed her pleasure to appear on her face as she knew Emma would keep her eyes closed. Capturing her clit in her mouth, she started sucking softly, humming as she felt Regina's wetness drip down on her chin.

Regina willed her body to stay still but her breathing was erratic as she sighed deeply in pleasure, refusing to moan not to stroke Emma's ego too soon. But damn did she want to moan …. Emma's tongue was exceptionnaly skilled and was bringing her more pleasure than she had felt in her entire life. She started thinking that she would never grow tired of this but her thoughts soon escaped her as she felt Emma's teeth teasing her bundle of nerves.

She hissed her lifted her hips slightly to get away from Emma. She groaned as Emma lifted her gaze up to her.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty !!!"

"Earn my forgiveness." She growled with a glare as she fully sat on Emma's face. The blonde didn't waste time and started eating her out eagerly, licking and sucking as if her life depended on it.

 

She thrust her tongue as deep as possible inside of Regina who couldn't hold back the strangled moan that escaped her throat. It was deep, full of pleasure and desire and it fueled Emma that kept going even more greedily. Emma was thoroughly happy to feel some new wetness come coat her face as she reached deeper inside of Regina, thrusting her tongue roughly and fast, drunk on the impossibly hot grunt that Regina made as she started riding the blonde's face, her hips wild as she felt her orgasm building up and up and up, her hand tightening around blonde locks.

"Don't you dare stop !" Regina's order was harsh and demanding, almost needy. Emma would disobey for nothing in the world and even though her jaw and tongue were now tense and a little sore, she kept increasing her pace, burying her tongue as far as possible. Regina was riding her harder and harder, rocking her hips, Emma nose frequently rubbing against her clit.

She let out a deep guttural moan as she fell over the edge of her pleasure, her core clentching around Emma's warm muscle. Regina's thigh had closed around the younger woman's head and all Emma could hear was her own frantic heart in her ears. She withdrew her tongue softly and started licking her Mistress clean, purring in content.

Regina's grasp loosened on her hair and she started petting her hair tenderly, lifting her hips up so Emma could finally breathe properly. She smirked as her hooded eyes landed on the almost innocent face of her sub coated with her own juices.

"You are forgiven. You did extremely good, my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress." Emma's smile was beaming with pride. Regina let out a low sensual chuckle and get off the desk altogether.

 

Regina was slowly catching he breath and regaining her strength. She could finally stand on her two legs and forcefully spread Emma's thighs apart to admire how turned on her kitten was. She wasn't disappointed. Emma's thighs were coated with this sticky and sweet moisture, some even dripping on the wood of her desk. Regina gathered some on her finger and sucked it sensually. She hummed in content.

Emma was yet again surprised at her sheer force when Regina turned her around on her stomach and brought her hips to the edge of the desk so that her legs dangled from the desk, her feet barely touching the ground. She freeed Emma's wrists and waved her hand again. A strap on appeared on her but Emma hadn't seen it yet.

She let out a deep moan as Regina thrust two fingers inside of her once, twice and then let out a whimper said fingers left her. She let out a yelp of pleasure and shock as Regina suddenly thrust the strap on as deep as possible inside Emma's welcoming core. She got buried right to the hilt, her hips connected to the blonde's firm ass. She clung to the younger woman's hips and started taking her briskly, her pace fast and vigorous. Regina's eyes were roaming all over the blonde's body. The sight of her bent over her desk was making her go wild. Her hands tightened on Emma's hips in a very possessive grasp.

"You are mine, Emma Swan." She growled as she thrust harder into the rocking hips of her devoted submissive. She had never felt as powerful as she felt right this instant, not even casting the Dark Curse. This feeling she didn't want to lose, the feeling of possessing, of having Emma, of making the blonde feel owned.

She surprised herself at the strength in the rocking of her hips. The only sounds breaking the silence were the slap of their body as Regina fucked her brains out, Emma's unashamed moans and begs and Regina's groans and litany of "fuck"s.

Regina smirked as the thought of Emma not able to walk the next day crossed her mind and she spanked her ass hard, the sound echoing in the office.

Emma's hands were clinging to the edge of the desk so hard that her knuckles were white, her nails digging in the wood. All she could feel was her Mistress' grip on her body, unyielding, and her core burning up and firing her whole body as Regina wouldn't slow down one bit.

Emma's throat was starting to hurt as she couldn't restrain her screams of pleasure. She was begging Regina to bring her over the edge, to make her cum but Regina wouldn't oblige, she kept going at this same insane rhythm, both their bodies covered in sweat. She knew that the only thing Emma needed right now was just a slight change in Regina's thrust so she could brush the specific part of Emma's pussy that made her come undone.

Emma's body was tensed, arching and trembling in pent up pleasure that just wouldn't explode yet. A tear rolled on her cheek as the pleasure was almost unbearably coursing through her.

"Mine !" Regina growled as she finally, mercifully, gave the last rough thrust Emma needed. Regina's name escaped her lips in a decadent, lustfilled scream. Her orgasm crashed down on her powerfully and she began shaking uncontrollably, trying to hang on to the desk as Regina was now very slowly and softly moving inside of her to help her ride her orgasm. Her whole body felt extremely alive at this moment. And the next it collapsed on the hard surface, limp and completely spent.

Regina slid out of her and waved her hand, the strap on disappearing. She pressed herself against Emma.

"My little kitten, are you alright ?" She whispered in a voice so full of tenderness and care that it moved Emma to tears. She was crying silently, nodding at the brunette's question with a tired yet magnificent smile on her lips.

Regina gathered her lovingly in her arms and carried her to the couch. She sat down and kept Emma on her lap, cuddling her lovingly, whispering her praise, her pride, reassuring the blonde of her presence and her caring.

"Rest, Emma." She gently whispered in her ear. The blonde closed her eyes and let herself being lulled to sleep by her Queen.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God!!! Is that an update???  
> Yes it is!!! I am sorry it took so long to come, and it's pretty short, and smut is coming in the next chapter,  
> but I am soooo busy with my exams .... I've been busy with it since March ... Ugh  
> Anyways, here is the next chapter, not too long, but the next one will come soon!  
> (Yes, I am back to updating this fic regularly!)
> 
> I hope you will like it!!!
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful minion (Lotto95) !!! BRANCHES!

 

_Regina gathered her lovingly in her arms and carried her to the couch. She sat down and kept Emma on her lap, cuddling her lovingly, whispering her praise, her pride, reassuring the blonde of her presence and her caring._

_« Rest, Emma. » She gently said in her ear. The blonde closed her eyes and let herself being lulled to sleep by her Queen._

 

 

__

When Emma had woken up, Regina had gone back to working at her desk, Emma staying at her feet patiently, her head on her lap for a few hours. Then they drove back to Regina's house. Emma had informed her Queen that her mother wanted to have a family diner that night with all of them, Regina included. Regina had groaned. Of course, things were now going well with the Charmings but she hadn't seen Snow since Emma and herself had started sleeping together and she didn't know if she would be able to look at her in the eyes.

When Henry had gone home, he kissed both their cheek and ran to his room to do his homework. Regina and Emma were alone in the living room, sitting on the couch. Emma was lying down, her head on Regina's lap. The mayor had never been so intimate with anyone before. There was nothing sexual between them in this instant but it felt so intimate. She thought she would have been suffocating but she felt serene, at peace. Knowing that Emma was officially hers now, she felt more at ease with those displays of affection, she felt free. She was looking at the younger woman tenderly, softly running her hand in her blonde locks as she used to do with Henry when he was little. Emma had her eyes closed and a small but genuine smile on her lips. It looked like she had fallen asleep but Regina knew she was still very much awake.

The brunette ran a single finger along the bridge of the sheriff's nose, slowly, her fingertip gently brushing the skin. It made Emma sigh contently. Her fingertips then slowly traveled over her cheeks, her chin. She seemed to be in awe of the younger woman's face and was content just sitting there, exploring her skin with those gentle intimate caresses. She was now drawing abstract patterns on her temples and her forehead. Then she let her fingertips glide softly along her neck. Emma opened her eyes softly and gazed up at her Queen.

Their eyes locked. They felt like they had been floating calmly but now the intensity in each other's eyes were grounding them firmly, the moment gaining a weight it hadn't had before. Regina could see undying love and acceptance in the emerald eyes she was gazing into, losing herself in this overwhelming warmth those feelings were provoking in her. Nothing had ever felt so right, not even Daniel. She would have ran away right there if she hadn't felt the unwavering trust rolling off of Emma in waves. The younger woman was drowning in the insecurities swirling in her chocolate eyes. She saw pure love and affection in those enthralling and demanding eyes. She felt wanted and loved as she had never felt before in her life.

“Emma … I …..” She was interrupted by the sound of their son running down the stairs. Emma sat up quickly so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Regina cleared her throat and got up as Henry entered the living room.

“We should go or we will be late.” She said calmly. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the words she had been about to confess to her pet. She went to the entrance hall and retrieved her coat without a glance to either Henry or Emma. They both shared a look and Henry shrugged. They followed her outside.

 

They had decided to walk to the Charmings' loft and Regina was silently walking ahead of Henry and Emma.

“What's wrong with her?” He asked softly so only Emma could hear.

“I have no idea... She was in a good mood before …. Well before you barged in the room.”

“Did I do something wrong ??”

“No! No, not at all! I think she wanted to say something quite private and she clammed up once you got in the living room.”

“Was she going to say this thing to you?”

“I think so ….” Emma was staring at the back of Regina's head, deep in thought.

“Oh no … She was going to tell you she loves you, right? I'm sorry for interrupting, Ma.” Emma widened her eyes.

“What?!” She shouted in the empty street. Regina turned around.

“Is something wrong, Emma?” She was looking at them suspiciously.

“No, nothing at all...” She was smiling sheepishly, acting shy.

 

Regina was about to say something when they spotted, on the other side of the street, Snow and Charming walking to the apartment. Charming was looking at Snow lovingly and wasn't looking in front of him …. He let out a groan of pain when his head suddenly bumped on a low branch of the nearest tree. Regina chuckled with amusement but her chuckle turned into a full blown laughter when the branch broke down and fell hard on Snow's face. And it was a long hard branch at that! Snow let out a groan of pain as Emma rushed to her side.

“Mom are you alright??” Regina was still laughing, holding her sides as Henry was slightly glaring at her. “Be nice, Mom!”

Regina eyed the branch for a little while and used magic to poof it away. Emma saw this and frowned slightly, looking at her with questioning eyes. Regina smirked mysteriously and walked up to them with Henry. The Charmings greeted her and they went into the apartment with Henry but Regina held Emma back by the wrist firmly. Once alone she kissed her firmly.

“I just wanted to remind you that you are mine and mine alone, my pet.”

“I could never forget but I love every one of your reminders, Your Majesty.” Emma smiled lovingly at her, almost purring her words. It felt to Regina as if the sun had risen in the middle of the night.

“Good, now let's go eat with your parents and our son.” She spanked her firmly and lead the way in the apartment.

 

They all sat around the table. David and Emma sitting next to each other, Snow and Regina facing them, Henry at the head of the table. Snow served diner and they all started eating happily. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of Regina and Regina was trying hard not to do the same. Snow noticed their unusual behavior but didn't think much of it.

“So, Regina how was your day?” Snow asked with a smile. She was happy that they had come to form a weird little family and get past this violent feud that had plagued their relationship for decades.

“It was good, thank you dear. I had quite the interesting day at work.” Emma blushed very slightly at that. Regina didn't spare her a single glance but brought her foot to Emma's.

“Interesting, how so?” Snow asked with her ever strong curiosity.

“A different type of contract than usual, I won't bore you with the details.” Her foot slowly rose up Emma's calf. The sheriff was mesmerized by the movement of her foot, goosebumps erupting on her skin. She only thought of their contact, her eyes focused on her plate.

“Emma? Is everything alright?” Snow asked, a bit concerned. Emma's head snapped up.

“Of course, mom!! I was just thinking about my last case ….” Regina smirked to herself, knowing better. She withdrew her foot.

Emma started talking about her case, everyone listening to her and commenting happily. She ended up noticing that Regina's glass was empty.

“Do you want some more wine, Ma Reine?” She asked softly, devotion in her eyes.

“Yes, thank you, Emma.” Emma happily took the wine bottle and poured some in Regina's glass.

Regina was watching her intensely and when Emma looked up and their eyes locked, the whole world faded around them. The mayor slowly took the glass in her ever elegant hand and sipped from it quite intensely. Emma was completely enthralled, the wine bottle still in the air as she forgot to put it down. Regina put the glass back down and slowly licked her lips. Emma followed each movement of the tip of her tongue with a surprising intensity, gulping slightly. The family was studying their interaction.

Emma almost let out a whimper when Regina's fingers brushed her hand. Her skin was burning where she had touched her and she was starting to crave her touch again. Their intertwined gaze was getting more and more intense and Regina brushed her fingers over the side of Emma's forearm. The blonde took a sharp intake of breath, her heart pounding hard.

Regina was overwhelmed by the sudden need to take her Emma. She needed to have her come around her fingers and she needed it now. Emma saw this in her dilating pupils and suddenly got up. “I have to use the bathroom.” She almost ran out of the dining room, getting in the bathroom.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this extremely short chapter.  
> I absolutely wanted to update tonight and this is all I could produce.  
> The next chapter shall be updated on Tuesday, when my exams will be over.  
> Enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> PS : I apologize for any mistakes, I will correct them tomorrow.

_Regina was overwhelmed by the sudden need to take her Emma. She needed to have her come around her fingers and she needed it now. Emma saw this in her dilating pupils and suddenly got up. “I have to use the bathroom.” She almost ran out of the dining room, getting in the bathroom._

 

 

Regina slowly got up, keeping her composure and followed the younger woman into the bathroom, without caring about what her family would think. In that moment, her mind only knew one thing, Emma Swan, and her body needed one thing : Emma Swan. She blocked the door from closing with her heeled boot. She heard Emma's gasp and an evil smirk stretched her blood painted lips. She slowly opened the door and entered the room. Emma had turned to see her and took a slow step back, jumping slightly when her lower back collided with the sink.

The silence was deafening as Regina closed the bathroom door and locked it, the click echoing in the room. Emma's eyes were glued to Regina's as the Mayor's gaze took hold of hers with a magnetic force that took Emma's breath away. It was pretty clear in the dark orbs that the woman in front of her was invaded by this deep visceral need to possess. Emma's knees almost buckled at the intensity of their stare and her hands flew backwards to grab the sink's edge.

Each of the Mayor's step was echoing powerfully, materializing the deep throb between the two women. Emma's breathing was shallow, her lips parted and dry and she didn't dare make a single move. Regina's was slow, controlled but deep, as if she needed air to push through her wild heart threatening to explode. Regina stopped mere inches from Emma's body and the world was fading away once more, their family, the rooms, the walls around them. Their world was of chocolate and emerald and this irrepressible hunger, desire, coiling in their lower stomach.

Never breaking their gaze, Regina slowly leaned forward and put her hands next to Emma's on the sink. Her lips a breath away from the blonde's. It had never been this tense between them. The air was crackling, from electricity, magic or their mere sexual chemistry, they didn't quite know. Their eyes' connection could never break.

Emma closed her mouth and gulped audibly, her lips then parting again in need of air. Regina did not look down at her lips and her eyes were still holding all of Emma's attention. That is why the younger woman let out a whimper when she felt Regina's thumb brush her lower lip. She was frantically searching for a command in Regina's eyes but she only saw a total craving for her submission. She didn't move. Regina's other fingers grazed her jawline as her thumb slowly pulled down her lip.

Regina's mind went crazy as the sheriff's hot breath was rapidly hitting her skin. She slowly pushed her thumb past her lips. Emma opened her mouth a bit wider to allow her finger an easier access. Regina slid it on Emma's tongue as far as she could reach. A silent command Emma closed her lips around her finger, starting to suck it slowly up the tip then back down. It was pure decadence, the way Emma's lips were gliding on the wet skin, how her head was slowly moving forward and backwards. Her tongue swirled languidly around the thumb. Regina slowly pulled it away. Emma bit her lip, missing the taste of her skin already.

Regina moved forward again, her lips softly brushing the younger woman's ear. She let out an obscene lust-filled sigh and Emma shivered strongly, arching to meet Regina's body, to press against it. Her muscles were tensing to reach for her, as if moved by an invisible force. Regina bit down hard on her ear as she felt her pet take some initiative. She quickly pressed her hand to Emma's mouth to muffle the soft cry that escaped her. She didn't want any sound and a look into Emma's eyes assured her she had understood the message.

Regina's hand slid down her neck, excruciatingly slowly, then down her shoulder and arm. Goosebumps were erupting all over Emma's skin. Her fingers briefly stroked the back of her hand before Regina brutally took hold of Emma's waist and turned her around before pushing her hips harshly against the sink. Emma had to bit hard on her lip not to make a sound but, her arousal that had soaked her panties, was now seeping through her tight jeans. Her core was aching for Regina, throbbing for the rhythm of her fingers. She hissed slightly as her belt buckle pressed hard against her stomach under the forceful pressure Regina was putting in her movement.

Her body was on fire as she felt Regina very slowly press her whole body against her back. She tilted her head back with a longing sigh as she felt her breasts press against her shoulder blades. She arched slightly as she felt the older woman's crotch pressing against her ass and let her spread her legs slightly as Regina's knees were pushing them apart.

She was eager and it showed in the heat emanating from her body, in the wanton sighs that were escaping her mouth, in the way her eyes locked with Regina's through the miror.

Time stopped as they looked into each other's souls.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new update my dear readers!!!  
> I hope you will enjoy it !!!!
> 
> I had a little challenge, to include the following things :  
> \- dish soap  
> \- children climbing a tree  
> \- whistling  
> \- holy water
> 
> I will correct errors tomorrow!

 

_Her body was on fire as she felt Regina very slowly press her whole body against her back. She tilted her head back with a longing sigh as she felt her breasts press against her shoulder blades. She arched slightly as she felt the older woman's crotch pressing against her ass and let her spread her legs slightly as Regina's knees were pushing them apart._

_She was eager and it showed in the heat emanating from her body, in the wanton sighs that were escaping her mouth, in the way her eyes locked with Regina's through the mirror._

_Time stopped as they looked into each other's souls._

 

 

 

They both stood there, Regina pressed against her back firmly, looking into each other's eyes; they seemed to hold the answers to all the mysteries in the world and they wanted to never have to look away. For the first time, both of them felt like they finally had found their place in the world, right there. The other felt like home. That thought scared Regina deeply and she would have shut Emma off, she would have turned away and walked out if the endless love in the sheriff's eyes hadn't calmed her fear. It was still there, but it made her want to step closer instead of running away.

Regina let go of Emma's hips, keeping her against the sink with her own body. Her fingers got under Emma's top, right above her belt, touching the hot skin before slowly gliding around her hips to her lower stomach. She smirked against Emma's ear as she felt her muscles twitching beneath her fingers. She got hold of the belt buckle and then stopped moving. She brushed the shell of her ear with her lips softly, her warm breath tickling the blonde's skin, making her shiver and arousing her even more. Regina softly chuckled. She nuzzled the skin behind her ear with her nose with a genuine tenderness, breathing in her scent, before nibbling her skin gently yet with a great sensuality. Emma gasped slightly, holding back a moan as Regina made her understand she didn't want any sound from her, and arched her ass against her crotch. Regina closed her eyes very briefly not to moan. Her own panties were ruined and she was sure Emma's were as well.

A hand still holding her belt buckle, the mayor slid her other hand between Emma's thighs and brushed her core through her jeans. Her jeans were wet. A predatory smirk spread on her lips that almost made Emma whimper. Regina chuckled and slowly undid her belt buckle and belt. Emma was panting, her hands gripping the edge of the sink. Never breaking eye contact, Regina slowly popped the button open and slid down the zipper. Emma bit her lip, obviously eager yet forcing herself to be patient. Regina roughly tugged down her jeans and her panties to the middle of her thighs.

Emma shivered and Regina looked at her submissive's ass. There was still a faint yellow color from the time she had spanked her and she could see the blonde's arousal dripping down both her inner thighs. Someone was excited. Emma was shivering, goosebumps all over her rear as Her Majesty's knuckles brushed her bruises with a tender awe. Emma had to force herself to remain perfectly still and she only sighed in need when she wanted to moan and whimper. Regina pressed her hips back against her ass firmly and sighed in content. She let her fingertips graze the younger woman's thighs and looked back up into Emma's eyes, locking their gaze once more. The way her sub was biting her lip was exquisite and she could feel her need radiating from her. She could almost feel the aching throb between Emma's legs and her hot skin was shivering at the slightest of touches.

She very slowly brought her fingertips up her thigh and started grazing her soft blond curls. Emma was panting, her whole body tensed. The Mayor started sucking her earlobe softly as she played with said curls. Oh how she loved having Emma so completely craving for her touch. She could feel every intake of breath she took, she could feel every shudder, smell her arousal and the younger woman's heartbeat was echoing through her because of how pressed she was against her. She felt as if they were one breathing being, pulsating with the same need, vibrating with the same life. She would and could never get enough.

Her hand dipped a little lower and she brushed her clit as lightly as a feather; Emma shuddered strongly, exhaling and gasping. She went further and slid her fingers through her soaked folds. Regina let out a shaky breath against Emma's ear. The moment was extremely intense, each second charged with electricity, every touch was enhanced. She had to bite Emma's neck gently to prevent a moan from escaping her as she was slowly stroking her throbbing core. Emma had to close her eyes, panting heavily.

Without a warning, Regina firmly pushed two fingers deep inside of her sub. Emma gasped loudly and Regina bit her shoulder as she felt the warm muscles of her pussy drawing her in deeper. She started moving in and out of her excruciatingly slowly. Her fingers were being too slow as they slid back deep inside of her and then she was desperately feeling them getting away. It wasn't really helping when Regina started grinding slightly against her naked ass. Emma's pleasure was slowly building up, clawing its way to the edge.

Regina felt it, felt everything, and it was driving her absolutely crazy. She was making her hers as she never had before and it was enough to make her flirt with her own orgasm. She stopped her movement when solely her fingertips remained inside of her. Emma looked into her eyes, silently asking what was wrong, silently pleading for her to keep going. The former Queen pecked the angle of her jaw and roughly slammed her fingers as deep inside of Emma as possible. Emma widened her eyes and her whole body jerked, her mouth opening in a silent scream. The knuckles of her hands turned white as she clung to the sink.

And her torture wasn't over. Regina was now frantically pounding inside of her, adding a third finger. Emma was squirming against her, rocking her hips, panting like a bitch in heat as she was rapidly and desperately climbing to her climax. Their heavy breathing and the sloppy music of her fingers ravaging Emma's aching and burning core were the only sounds breaking the silence.

Regina felt Emma get close and her thrusts got even harder. She slipped her other arm around Emma's waist to hold her to her and curled her finger to hit just the right spot. Time stopped and the Sheriff arched gracefully into Regina, her head thrown back on her shoulder, her mouth wide open, a silent whimper rushing past her lips. Her core was clenching powerfully around Regina's still fingers. The brunette came at the same time, taken by the rush of owning Emma like this, without a word, just looks and shaky breaths, claiming her complete submission.

Emma's knees buckled but Her Queen held her up against her own body, panting against her neck. They both stayed where they were, catching their breaths slowly, gaining back their senses. When she was sure Emma could stand, Regina let her go gently and withdrew her fingers gently before smirking and sucking them clean. She pecked Emma's lips and rearranged her clothes before getting out of the bathroom.

 

She got back at her place at the table and three pair of eyes were staring at her.

“What?” She asked with the most innocence in the world.

“Nothing ….” Snow mumbled, though she obviously wanted to say things she couldn't in front of a 13 years old child.

“Good.” Regina drank a bit of wine. Emma got back a few minutes later, all freshened up and Snow decided to bring dessert. They all decided to ignore the big elephant in the room and kept having diner happily.

Regina, Emma and Henry were taking their coat after diner and saying goodbye. As she went to close the door, Regina noticed Snow running to the bathroom with some dish soap she just had grabbed on her way. She chuckled and got out with her little family. Family … Since when had Emma become family ….? She looked over at their son and the sheriff who were teasing each other playfully and a genuine little smile crossed her lips. It all didn't matter, it felt right. She followed them out on the streets and they started walking home.

The sky was dark and the atmosphere serene. She was walking close to Emma, their arms brushing occasionally. Their son was talking about his favorite superhero and they both were listening to him with big smiles. They heard someone whistle and Regina turned sharply to the sound, ready to fight but relaxed as she spotted children climbing up a tree. They stopped walking as Emma went to them to order them to go home.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the mansion on Mifflin's street. They all got inside and Henry decided to keep his mouth shut about this. He didn't want to break this perfect night. He hugged Emma tightly, wished her a good night and got in his bedroom, followed closely by Regina that tucked him in.

When she got back downstairs, she was greeted by the marvelous sight of Emma on her knees, arms behind her back, looking down obediently.

“Well, my little pet, aren't you looking absolutely exquisite like this.” She purred seductively, walking slowly up to her. She started to pet her hair and lightly scratch her behind the ears. Emma moaned softly.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“You look like a worshiping creature waiting for holy water, dear.” Regina chuckled darkly as Emma let out a little whimper of need.

“That's exactly what I am, Mistress.”

“Then come, let me quench your thirst.”

She whispered huskily before revealing their secret door and walking down the stairs into the darkness. Emma followed, on her knees.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is so short ... I hope you will like it though!!!!  
> The next chapter will be longer, I promise!!
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers!

_When she got back downstairs, she was greeted by the marvelous sight of Emma on her knees, arms behind her back, looking down obediently._

_“Well, my little pet, aren't you looking absolutely exquisite like this.” She purred seductively, walking slowly up to her. She started to pet her hair and lightly scratch her behind the ears. Emma moaned softly._

_“Thank you, Your Majesty.”_

_“You look like a worshipping creature waiting for holy water, dear.” Regina chuckled darkly as Emma let out a little whimper of need._

_“That's exactly what I am, Mistress.”_

_“Then come, let me quench your thirst.” She whispered huskily before revealing their secret door and walking down the stairs into the darkness. Emma followed, on her knees._

 

Regina waved her hand and the chandelier lit up, shadows now dancing on the dungeon’s walls. Emma was still on her hands and knees, fully dressed. She was internally happy that Regina had been so pleasantly surprised to see her on her knees when she got down the stairs. She felt more deeply connected to her since their …. Quickie … - even though that word couldn’t really describe what they had lived – in the bathroom. She felt an intangible bond of sorts, some kind of force that connected them and wondered if Regina felt it too.

As if sensing she was deep in thought, Regina squatted in front of her sub and gently tilted her head up, a finger beneath her chin.

“Where are you?” She asked softly.

“I’m right here, Your Majesty.” She whispered, looking into Regina’s eyes adoringly.

“No, you are elsewhere” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in a gesture filled with so much love that it didn’t go unnoticed by Emma.

“I’m sorry, I was thinking back to our … little moment … during dinner tonight.” Regina looked deeply into her eyes and it both intimidated her (she seemed to pierce right through her soul) and enthralled her.

“It was rather intense, wasn’t it?” She said softly, starting to pet her hair like she would a dog. Emma was leaning in her touch.

“Yes it was, Your Majesty. I feel … more connected to you.” The mayor’s hand went from her hand to her cheek that she cupped tenderly, her thumb brushing the skin slowly.

“I do agree about this, my pet.” Emma’s eyes glanced down to her Mistress’ plump crimson lips and she really wished she could kiss them. They had never kissed and Emma couldn’t help but wonder why. Was it too intimate for Regina?

Regina saw where the blonde’s gaze landed and pulled away before standing up straight, regaining her ever regal composure. She stepped away from Emma, walking up to a wooden cupboard.

“I have a gift for you, my pet.” Emma’s eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. “For being such an obedient little thing.” She said over her shoulder, without looking at Emma. She took a hanger from the cupboard and Emma’s eyes widened slightly in marvel, her mouth opening slightly in awe. It was gorgeous and to be fair she was quite excited about this new thing. She had to admit it was in her fantasies.

It was a leather harness. A gorgeous leather harness. At Regina’s order, Emma got up and quickly undressed. She was comfortable standing naked in front of Regina and was eyeing the harness with a feverish anticipation. Regina helped her in it, fastening the straps like a housewife would fasten her husband’s tie.

“Perfect, you look perfect, my pet.” Emma beamed and thanked her. The black harness was really accentuating her assets. Some leather straps circled each one of her breasts, a single thick strap was going down the expanse of her pale toned stomach before dividing into two straps going over her groins to her backside, going under each ass cheek. Each straps were connected to each other through metal rings. A single one was pressed at the center of her back, welcoming multiple straps. She looked divine, her muscles somehow accentuated alongside her curves.

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She was slowly walking around her to admire her whole body. It was turning her on way more than she anticipated. The blonde could really pull this off gorgeously.

“On your knees.” She commanded firmly. Emma instantly dropped to her knees. She groaned slightly at the pressure of the straps against her groin and slightly spread her legs apart. She was unconsciously exposing her drenched core to an extremely satisfied Regina.

“To the wall.” Emma crawled to the nearest wall. She was making it extra sensual and her Queen growled in desire, following closely behind. Emma shivered. Regina hooked a chain to the ring on Emma’s back. Emma frowned quizzically. Regina smirked and went to sit at the edge of the bed, at the center of the room. She snapped her fingers and all her clothes disappeared. She very slowly opened her legs as wide as she could, revealing her dripping pussy to a fascinated, panting, lustful Emma Swan. She smirked devilishly. Her voice was a raspy, husky order.

“Come taste me, my pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about changing the way I do things, I need your opinion.  
> Would you like shorter chapters (more or less a bit longer than this one) but updated every day or every two days, or longer chapters like I usually do but less frequent?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new update dear readers!!!  
> I hope you will like it, I'm always a bit self conscious about smut scenes.  
> Enjoy!!!

_Regina smirked and went to sit at the edge of the bed, at the center of the room. She snapped her fingers and all her clothes disappeared. She very slowly opening her legs as wide as she could, revealing her dripping pussy to a fascinated, panting, lustful Emma Swan. She smirked devilishly. Her voice was a raspy, husky order._

_“Come taste me, my pet.”_

 

Emma quite simply couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The woman was just a work of art with a divine aura. Every bit the Queen she had always been, commanding the attention of everyone who could lay their eyes on her, demanding everyone’s respect and submission. Emma was just that weak, she could never resist her. Ever. She was still on her hands and knees in her brand new harness and all her attention focused on Regina’s drenched core. She was too far away for her own liking but the overall scenery -Regina sat there with her legs wide open, the flames’ warmth dancing on her golden skin, the moonlight shining through the little window right behind her, enveloping her in this halo- was magical.

Regina was enjoying seeing Emma like this. She was aware of her own beauty and attractiveness, mind you, but she felt so much more beautiful when seeing Emma looking at her like this, in this adoring and loving way. She sensually ran her fingers through her own hair, stretching slightly.

Emma licked her lips and started crawling towards her, slowly, staring quite intensely at Regina’s most intimate sweetness. But suddenly Emma’s progress was stopped by the chains tensing as she reached their full length. She frowned and let out a frustrated little whine before trying to push against the restraint to come closer, to no avail. She was right in front of the stage that welcomed the bed.

 

“What’s the problem, my little pet? You don’t want to come eat me out?” She purred huskily with a devilish smirk. She started closing her legs again, slowly.

“No!!! Your Majesty, please, I want to devour you so bad!!!” She exclaimed suddenly, pushing against her restraints with wanton desperation. Regina halted her movements with a low arrogant chuckle.

Emma looked up at her Queen and kept trying to come closer. Suddenly the chains extended an inch and she tumbled forward before getting stopped again. A flash of hope passed in her eyes and she gave all of herself to keep going forward. Regina's smirk had faded away and she silently watched her battling to come please her. Emma was fighting for her. That's how she felt this. Emma would keep fighting even as her knees started hurting, even as the harness was slightly biting in her skin as she struggled against the restraint.

After a long time struggling, crawling forward inch by inch, she finally got on the stage and was now kneeling by the bed, between Regina's wide opened legs. Emma was obediently waiting as Regina halted her, staring hungrily at her pussy. Regina was basking in her obedience, softly petting her hair, sometimes scratching the skin behind her ear gently, always the sensitive spot that made Emma purr and sigh.  She was craving her mouth on her, craving her tongue that lavished her, craved Emma's eagerness and passion but she wanted to teach her patience and thus had to show the best example.

 

“You are allowed to touch me now, my pet.” She said calmly and it was all Emma needed. She surged forward, pressing her face between the older woman's thighs, her hands sensually gliding up her thighs in a loving caress. She inhaled her intimate scent like an addict that had craved it for too long and with a sigh that escaped their lips at the same time, Emma licked the length of her wet folds with a single firm stroke of her tongue. Regina’s grip on Emma’s hair tightened and she pulled her closer, hooking her legs on her shoulders sensually before slowly lying down.

She had never felt this. With her now usual need to own Emma, was now coiling inside of her a new, more powerful craving for Emma for who she was. She felt it ignite her lower stomach that clenched so powerfully she bucked her hips slightly against Emma’s lips. Emma looked up at Regina and their gazes locked. It was more intense than they had ever felt. Regina seemed to burn; to get consumed with need and pure lust for the woman between her thighs. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips as Emma started sucking her clit hungrily, caressing her hips.

The Mayor kept Emma’s head where it was with a firm grip and started grinding against her face, her lower body undulating, her muscles flexing and shimmering in sweat. She let out an untamed growl.

“More Emma, I need all of you” She moaned in a husky raspy voice that shot straight to Emma’s throbbing and aching pussy. She started ravishing her drenched core, devouring her with an unquenched desire, sometimes sucking hard on her clit, sometimes thrusting her tongue deep inside of her but always following the ever quickening pace of Regina’s grinding against her face.

 _Damn_ it felt wonderful to have her mouth full of Regina’s throbbing flesh, feeling her arousal dripping down her face, feeling her almost lose control. Regina was groaning her pleasure without restraint. She suddenly came hard, her orgasm rushing through her as she arched off the bed, pulling Emma impossibly closer. The sheriff licked her clean, enjoying every last drop of her sweet nectar, her movements full of tenderness, helping in calming Regina down.

Her Queen was sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, panting heavily and trying to regain her bearings.

 

“You really are talented with that mouth of yours, my pet” Regina said as she finally sat up and cupped her pet’s cheek softly. Emma purred happily at the compliment.

“I do think you earned a reward” She whispered in her ear. Emma shivered strongly, completely enthralled by the woman in front of her.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” She whispered reverently. Regina got up and walked up to a table resting against a wall. She picked up a riding crop and Emma widened her eyes slightly, feeling her arousal dripping down her thighs. The brunette was truly a spectacular sight. She was stark naked, her body slightly covered in sweat after the intense orgasm Emma had given her, and was only wearing heels. She twirled the riding crop between her fingers, watching a bewildered Emma with an almost evil smirk. She slowly approached her harnessed pet.

“Stand up and bend over the bed, your pretty little ass in the air” She ordered silkily. Emma instantly complied, bending over and spreading her legs a little not to be bothered by the leather straps of her hardness. Regina got behind her with a low dark chuckle.

“Do you remember the safe word dear?” Emma nodded. “You will use it if you need it, understood?” she said firmly.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good. I want you to count each strike.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” She said obediently. Regina brushed the tip of the crop on her pet’s firm ass, humming in satisfaction as she watched goosebumps appear in her wake. She slid the tip up her soaked inner thighs before slowly rubbing the length of the crop on her dripping pussy, making the throbbing ache of her flesh almost unbearable. Emma was fighting hard not to grind on the crop and obediently stayed put.

“Good girl.” Emma beamed happily. The first strike landed on her ass cheek firmly but not too harshly. Emma gasped and arched her back very slightly. “One” She sighed in pleasure. Regina smirked and spanked her harder with the crop, the strike echoing in the room. “Two” Emma moaned softly. Regina kept going, in full control, the spanks harder and firmer every time. Emma never failed to count, filling the silence with breathless moans of pain and pleasure, sometimes hissing slightly as she hit a more sensitive spot.

Regina picked up her pace, striking her faster and faster, harder and harder. Emma was squirming, her thighs quivering and her ass reddening quickly with red stripes where the crop hit her. Regina also spanked the back of her thighs, to give her ass a break. Oh she loved how Emma was so wet that some of her arousal was dripping slightly on the floor.

Emma was feeling her pleasure building up, even though her ass and thighs were so sore. Regina was relishing in the obvious pleasure Emma was experiencing, enjoying her submission. She felt it, when Emma was on the edge of her climax. She smirked and the firm strike landed unexpectedly on Emma’s drenched flesh. It was too much to bear and the blonde arched beautifully as her orgasm washed over her, whimpering and groaning as her knees buckled. Regina reacted quickly and gently held her in her arms, poofing directly in her bed with her Emma.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a new update?!  
> Where the hell have you been?? Well I'm on holidays and also adulting the fuck out of myself because guess what, I'm getting my first job, my first apartment and all that away from home, so it does ask a bit of time from me. Plus I've done other stuff like videos and OS because I didn't have the time to commit to this.  
> Well, I know it's a rather short update..... Please don't hate me.  
> It's a fluff fest though! So I hope you'll enjoy!

_It was too much to bear and the blonde arched beautifully as her orgasm washed over her, whimpering and groaning as her knees buckled. Regina reacted quickly and gently held her in her arms, poofing directly in her bed with her Emma._

 

Emma didn’t realize where they were instantly. She had her eyes closed, panting slightly from the mind blowing orgasm she just had experienced. She felt completely relaxed and completely offered to Regina who was still holding her tightly in her arms. The younger woman lifted her head up when she realized she actually was lying on top of Regina. She was about to get off of her, blushing, when Regina just firmly held her in place.

“Where are you going, my pet?” She asked in this deliciously silky voice.

“I… I was on top of you, so I thought…”

“If I didn’t want you right where you were, I wouldn’t have put you there in the first place.”

Emma blushed even more and nodded a bit shyly, looking away from her. That’s when it suddenly dawned on her.

“We are in your bedroom??” She asked with this adorable incredulity.

“I felt like, after the intense evening we’ve had… we both deserved it.” She whispered with an unusual softness, playing lightly with a lock of blond hair. Emma was looking at her with pure adoration, a wide genuine smile stretching her lips.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” She laid her head back down on Regina’s chest.

They stayed a long moment like this, just sharing tender caresses, enjoying the deep intimacy that was burgeoning between them. Emma was content just listening to Regina’s steady and strong heartbeat. Her eyes closed, she was lulled by its rhythm and by Regina’s hands softly exploring her naked body. It felt amazing … more than that, it felt right. It was as if she wouldn’t need anything else, she would be content just being like this until the day she died.

Regina was deep in thought, Emma could feel it, but didn’t dare interrupt her. Finally, chocolate eyes looked down and landed on emerald ones. They drowned in each other’s gaze for a long moment, eyes locked, fingers intertwining without them even realizing. Regina lifted her head up enough to nuzzle Emma’s nose softly. Every little movement was filled with this sense of wonder for gestures that had never existed between them, for this intense tenderness that threatened to make Emma cry at the sheer purity, beauty of it.

“Emma … we should talk.” Regina whispered, and it would be a lie to say that it wasn’t worrying Emma. She lifted her head up from the body beneath her.

“Yes…?” Regina looked down, thinking about how she could tackle this.

“I… Since our little quickie at your parents’ … I have felt this deep connection getting really intense…” She sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard, pulling Emma closer gently as the blonde was straddling her lap. Regina’s nervousness was oozing out of her in waves. Emma could feel it so tangibly that it surprised her. In response, she just cuddled closer, lazily stroking Regina’s sides. Their eyes locked again and for once, Regina’s were unguarded, so much so that Emma was overwhelmed by all the feelings swirling in them, all the love pouring out. “Emma… I am so scared… I tried to distance myself from you. I’ve felt it deeply in my heart, in my guts, that I wanted to own you …. But …. I also knew that I felt so much more than that for you… And I rejected it because I’m terrified to bits…” She let out a nervous sigh, her hands trembling slightly on Emma’s warm hips. “I … I have feelings for you… deep feelings, Emma, and that never ends well. Ever. I don’t want what we have to end… So I didn’t allow myself those feelings… I still struggle with them… I don’t want to love you because I don’t want to lose you…. And yet… I can’t keep myself from loving you.” She admitted in a whisper, a lone tear rolling down her cheek lazily. Emma was holding hers back, a bright and genuinely happy smile spread on her face.

“I love you so much, Your Majesty… You are my heart, you are my family, my Queen. Nothing will happen to me… But I understand... I’m just as worried for you.” She gently put a hand on Regina’s cheek and the brunette allowed herself to lean into the caress.

They spent a few minutes looking into each other’s eyes, smiling softly with a tenderness wrapped around them as if to shield them from the world.

Regina cupped Emma’s cheek with a delicacy that moved Emma deeply. Her thumb stroking the soft skin slowly, Regina’s gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips slowly and stayed there. Emma was holding her breath, afraid to move not to scare Regina away. The Mayor slowly leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Emma’s. They kissed, slowly, tenderly, savoring this moment like those precious and fleeting wonders you live only once. Eyes closed, faces cupped in loving hands, they this slow and enthralling dance for a long moment, falling into each other, falling for each other and forgetting just for a while who they were, where they were. It had been a long time coming but neither would have done it any other way.

They broke the kiss and stayed forehead against forehead, eyes closed, breathing the same air, closer than they had ever been. Their kiss felt like coming home after travelling the world, it felt like family, it felt like peace. It was all they ever needed. Regina brushed her nose against Emma’s before lying back down in her bed, pulling Emma close to her before wrapping them in the covers.

“You are sleeping with me tonight, my beloved pet.” She said with this new and oh so free warmth in her voice. Emma smiled widely.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Those words still felt so … new… so foreign in her mouth, yet they rung so true in her heart.

Regina pecked her lips and wrapped her arms around Emma as the Sheriff buried her face in her neck, breathing in her scent deeply before letting out a happy sigh, relaxing completely. They fit together as beautifully as ever and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Never had they known a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
